Mine
by jessica619
Summary: "The first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away."- Nicholas Sparks Prequel to Two Worlds Collide & Ours.
1. Chapter 1

"I am not giving up my room", Lynn said, while scooping cereal into her mouth.

"Why do they even have to stay here? Isn't that why they have housing?", Leslie asked.

"Yes, but those are crappy to live in, trust me. We have the room. Besides it will only be the King, his second and his third", Liam said, wiping the counter.

Lynn noticed and purposefully dropped some milk on the counter. He groaned and wiped it. She did it again and he snatched her spoon.

"One more time", he said.

"I won't do it again", she said.

He handed her back the spoon.

"Alright, I have to go pick them up. Don't make a mess and please be nice", he said.

Leslie shrugged.

"I have to go to work", she said, grabbing her keys.

He looked at Lynn.

"I'll be in my room trying to finish this evil book", she said, glaring at her laptop.

He chuckled and she placed the bowl in the sink before grabbing her laptop and closing herself off in her room. Liam drove to pick up the future royal and his men.

* * *

Liam was meeting the trainees for Ruby Region. The future king would also be among them. The men approached him.

"I'm Liam Murphy, I'll be showing you to the training grounds", Liam said.

"Roman Reigns, this is Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins. The crew", Roman said, gesturing to everyone.

Since Dean and Seth would be his second and third, their introductions were important. Liam took Seth's hand and shook it. Their eyes met and Seth just about fell to his knees.

Liam was gorgeous. He had never seen a finer man. Liam laughed softly.

"Can I have my hand back?", he asked.

"Oh", Seth said, releasing his hand and blushing.

Liam noticed, he also noticed how well built Seth was. It wasn't that Liam was hiding his sexuality, he just hasn't been brave enough to find out if what he felt towards men was true.

Maybe Seth could be him?

* * *

"So um, we set you all up in special housing we have for the trainees. Roman, Dean, and Seth will be staying with me for anything you need regarding your region", Liam said.

Roman nodded. Another man showed the rest of the group to their assigned houses. Roman, Dean, and Seth followed Liam. When he opened the door, he gestured around.

"Make yourselves at home. The rooms with the doors open are free. Fridge is packed, but if there is something specific you need, I can get it", Liam said.

The guys nodded. Seth brushed by Liam's arm. Liam felt the tingles and Seth looked at their arms. Letting Liam know that he felt them too. Their eyes met, before Seth broke contact and continued to his room. Dean took the room next to the room that had the door closed. Seth assumed that was Liam's.

"Dean, switch with me", Seth whispered.

"Why?", Dean asked.

"This dude is hot alright. Its been a few weeks since I've got some ass. Give me this room", Seth whispered, glancing back down the hall.

"And what if he's not gay?", Dean asked.

"He is, trust me", Seth said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine", he said, grabbing his bags and leaving the room.

Seth took a deep breath. He hoped he was right. If what he felt when he touched Liam's arm was anything worth noticing, Liam was into him too.

* * *

Liam knocked on Roman's open door.

"I hope this is okay", Liam said.

"Its good, thank you", Roman said.

Liam nodded.

"Can I ask you for a favor?", Roman asked.

"Of course", Liam said.

"Don't treat me any differently. I have enough of that at home. Call me on my shit, alright. I can also clean up after myself", Roman said.

Liam nodded. He knew Roman was different and he liked that about the guy.

"You got", Liam replied.

Roman looked relieved and went back to unpacking.

"Oh by the way, my sisters live with me. It's the two doors that are closed. They aren't loud and crazy so don't worry", Liam said.

Roman nodded.

"Your second and third, they aren't like horny assholes are they?", Liam asked.

Roman laughed.

"Um, Dean use to be, but he has a fiancée now. She tamed him. As for Seth, you don't need to worry. He's gay", Roman said.

Liam cleared his throat and nodded.

"Is that a problem?", Roman asked, noticing the change in Liam.

"No, its cool. I don't judge", Liam said.

Roman nodded.

"Well, I'll let you get settled", Liam said.

"Thanks Liam", Roman replied.

* * *

Lynn reached for her cup and it was empty. She groaned. She really needed to finish this chapter.

Slamming her laptop shut, she stood to get a refill. She came to a halt when she noticed tall and yummy standing in her kitchen shirtless. Sweat covering his chest and his messy bun loose.

He finished his water and met her eyes.

"You must be Liam's sister", he said.

"And you must be, well he didn't give us names", she said.

He licked his lips and set the cup down.

"I'm Roman", he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Lynn", she replied, shaking his hand.

She went and refilled her cup with ice water.

"So, what's it like working for a king?", she asked.

He raises a brow. She didn't know who he was.

"Hard. He can be an asshole sometimes", he replied with a smirk.

"Really? I've never met a royal before", she said, taking a sip of her water as she admired his toned body.

"Truthfully, he's scared.", he said.

She met his eyes.

"He told you that?", she asked.

He nodded.

"He's afraid to fail. A whole region is counting on him, he doesn't want to let them down", he said.

"You should encourage him, I'm sure he was taught what to do from birth. He's got this, remind him", she said.

"You don't even know him", he said.

She shrugged.

"You called him an asshole, but I'm sure you were only messing around. If he's afraid to fail, that means he has a good heart and wants what's best for others. Even though he's the royal, he comes second to everyone else. Or at least that's how he sees it", she said.

He smiled.

"Beautiful and smart.", he said.

She blushed.

"So what do you do?", he asked.

"Don't laugh", she said.

"I won't, trust me", he said.

"I'm a writer", she said.

"Like romance novels?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, what have you written that I can check out?", he asked.

She sighed.

"I actually haven't published anything, yet. See, I sent in a book I had done, but they sent it back for corrections and asking me to write in more chapters before they could officially publish it.", she said.

"And?", he asked.

"I'm stuck", she replied.

"Writers block, I see", he said, nodding and crossing his arms over his chest.

She nodded.

"They gave me a few months. Yeah, that was three months ago. I have one left", she replied.

He laughed.

"Maybe I can help. Let me read what you have", he said.

"No", she said, shaking her head and walking past him.

"Oh come on, the world is going to read it eventually", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright", she said.

"Great, I have to finish outside and then shower. I'll knock on your door when I'm done", he said.

She nodded.

"It's the one by the bathroom", she said.

He nodded. Liam ran in and sighed.

"Oh hey, you've met", her brother said.

Both nodded. Roman looked at Lynn.

"I'll see you later", he said, before leaving.

Liam grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"So when can I meet the future king?", she asked.

Liam raised a brow, swallowing his water. He chuckled.

"Lynn, that was the future king of Ruby region", he said.

She blushed, feeling her cheeks warm.

"What? He", she stopped.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, he doesn't like flaunting it.", her brother said before leaving.

* * *

Her fingers hovered over the keys. Somehow she wrote the chapter she needed for the beginning of the story. Hearing a knock at her door, she slowly stood. She didn't know if she wanted to let the future king into her room.

Which she scanned for mess or dirty clothes. He knocked again.

"No, Lynn. No", she mumbled before sitting back on her bed.

He knocked a third time.

"Lynn, please don't treat me any differently. I am still the same man you met in the kitchen. I didn't want to tell you, I should have", he stopped.

This was why he hated telling people he would be a future king. They changed around him, turned serious. Dean and Seth never treated him like a royal, unless around other royals. He left her door and went back to his room.

He sighed before deciding to get ready for bed.

"Hey", he turned to see Lynn with her laptop.

He smiled, she could tell he was really excited that she was here.

"Hey", he replied.

"Still want to help me?", she asked.

He nodded and patted his bed. She walked over and crossed her legs before setting her laptop on her lap.

"You are the only other person to read this other than the publisher. So don't laugh. I changed a few things in the first chapter", she said.

He nodded and took her computer.

"Thank you", he said suddenly.

She met his eyes.

"People tend to change and treat me differently when they find out who I am.", he said.

"You don't have to worry about that with me. I'm going to call you on your shit", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Please do", he replied.

**A/N: Firstly, Happy Birthday to the co-creator of this story and Two Worlds Collide, LoveTheEffect (Saphire).**

**Secondly, this will turn into a future story. Prequel to Two Worlds Collide.**


	2. Chapter 2-Vanilla

Roman stretched and yawned. When his arm came down, he didn't feel the cold of the sheets, but a warmth. He lifted his head and noticed Lynn was sleeping on his chest. He exhaled when he noticed they still had their clothes on.

The last thing he wanted was to disrespect her or her brother by sleeping with her on the first night. She shifted and blinked before yawning, then she shot up and looked down at him.

"Oh my god. We fell asleep", she said.

He just nodded.

"I'm sorry if I crossed some line, I would never want to disrespect you", he said, sitting up.

"You didn't. We fell asleep", she chuckled.

He blushed.

"You are acting like we had sex", she continued.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, it's the royal in me", he replied.

She nodded. She liked that about him.

"Did you finish reading it?", she asked, pointing at her laptop.

"No. Sorry, but what I did read, I liked.", he said.

"Honestly?", she asked.

He met her eyes.

"I do second what your publishers suggested, fixing here and there. If you want, you can print me out a copy and I can write my notes on the side", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Why would you do that for me?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"You just looked stressed out and unsure", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll have a copy ready for you by the time you come back from training", she said.

"I look forward to it", he replied, standing and walking out.

He came back and blushed harder.

"This is my room", he said.

She laughed and nodded.

"Yup", she said, standing and walking out.

* * *

Seth was on his laptop with Aleister. As much as he tried, he just didn't feel the same for Aleister as he felt for him. The sex was good, he enjoyed that very much, but anything beyond that was hard for Seth to give.

He moaned as he moved his hand faster.

"Faster Al", Seth panted.

Aleister had a vibrator moving in and out of him.

"Oh Seth", he moaned.

Seth reached over and grabbed a towel covering his bottom half as he released into it. He watched as Aleister cleaned himself up as well.

"Its so not the same", Aleister panted.

"I know. Maybe you can come down this weekend. I can rent a hotel room and no, you will not be leaving that bed till your ass is sore", Seth smirked.

Aleister blushed.

"Babe, I've been meaning to talk to you. You know about us", Aleister said.

Seth sighed and rubbed his face. He had been seeing Aleister for a few years now and it was always the same. He wanted more.

"Can we talk later? I have to get to training.", Seth said quickly.

Aleister looked disappointed, but nodded. Seth shut down his computer and laid back.

"Fuck", he growled.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in", he called.

His door opened and Liam walked in. He cleared his throat.

"The vans leave to the training grounds in thirty minutes", he said.

Seth nodded. Liam couldn't help but admire this man in front of him. A towel covering what he is forbidden to want. Sweat covering his abs that Liam so badly wants to press his lips against. Seth noticed the look in his eyes, he could feel himself hardening again.

"Is there something else I can help you with? _Anything _at all?", Seth asked.

God, he hoped he said yes. Seth would help him over and over again. Liam shook his head before leaving.

"To have that pretty face between my legs, damn", Seth mumbled.

* * *

Dean was the last in the van with a granola bar in hand.

"Woke up late?", Roman asked.

"No, I was trying to get a hold of Billie. She must have worked late or something", Dean mumbled the end.

Roman nodded. Dean had a feeling he knew what was going on, but if he said it out loud, it would be too real.

"You okay?", Seth asked, nudging him.

Dean nodded.

"You? Aleister get your blood pumping this morning?", Dean asked with a smirk.

Seth chuckled.

"If you already know, why did you ask", Seth said.

Dean shrugged.

"Because you are the only one out of us that's getting laid", Dean said.

The guys chuckled and agreed. Seth shook his head. He looked forward and caught Liam's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"What about you Rome? Any news on the whole Sasha, arranged marriage business?", Dean asked, breaking Seth's eye contact with Liam.

"Don't remind me", Roman sighed.

"Are they really going to make you marry her?", Seth asked.

"If I can't find anyone on my own. My parents are giving me the chance to find someone", Roman replied.

His friends nodded. They hoped he would find someone to love him the way he deserved and not just because he was going to be King.

"By the way, how's your brother? I didn't see him when we left", Dean asked.

"Good. He couldn't make it, stuck in the hospital. I'm sure he'll be there to greet us as soon as we get home", Roman said.

Dean nodded. Over the last few years, his brother had gotten sick. His brother had stepped away from being the next King, making Roman next in line.

* * *

Lynn finished printing out the copy of her book, setting it on Roman's bed. She smiled to herself, thinking about last night and this morning. He smelled so good, and he was so polite to her.

Her smile slipped, shaking her head of those thoughts.

"He's going to be King, not even worth the try.", she mumbled.

Walking out of his room, Leslie smiled. She had just come home from her jog.

"Hey, so did you get a good look at them? I got home late and they were gone before I got up this morning", her sister said.

Lynn nodded.

"All cute, although I think one of them is gay", Lynn replied.

"Hey, I love dancing at gay bars. Now I have someone to go with", Leslie smiled.

Lynn laughed softly.

"I thought you were staying over with Mike?", she asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Leslie set her phone down.

"He's working extra hours so, no can do.", Leslie shrugged.

Lynn nodded.

"Want a salad? Was going to make one before trying to fix my book", Lynn said.

"No thanks, I'm going to shower and then see if Baron wants to hang out", Leslie replied.

Lynn thought that was a good idea. Maybe getting out and away from the computer might help her focus and clear her head of that damn writer's block. Grabbing her phone, she texted Corey if he and Carmella wanted to go to lunch.

"_Heck yeah, let's go. Be by yours in an hour", _he had replied.

* * *

After lunch, they had gone shopping.

"You don't have to change the whole book Lynn, just correct a few things and add in a chapter or two", Carmella said, holding Corey's arm.

"I tried, but then it turns into changing the next chapter completely and then the following. I should just throw out the whole book and start fresh", Lynn said.

"They'll just want you to change whatever they find wrong in that new one too.", Corey said.

Lynn's shoulders slumped.

"You're suppose to be helping me", she pouted.

Corey chuckled.

"Well I would say go from experience, but your relationship with Tommaso was a bit vanilla", Corey shrugged.

"Vanilla?", she asked.

"I said what I said", he replied.

Carmella giggled and shook her head at him.

"Vanilla is plain and boring to Corey.", Carmella said.

"I will have you know, that my relationship with Tommaso was not, vanilla. It was…", she stopped.

Corey chuckled.

"Yeah, like I said, vanilla.", he replied.

"Fine, okay, I will give you that. He was a good kisser though", Lynn said.

Corey chuckled.

"But did he rock that headboard, is the real question", Corey said.

Carmella slapped his shoulder and he shrugged. Lynn blushed.

"Lynn, wait, are you…", Corey smirked.

"We never got that far", she mumbled.

"Oh man, no wonder you can't fix your book. Your cherry is still very red and unclaimed", he said.

Carmella slapped the back of his head and he glared at her. Lynn chuckled.

"Thank you Mella", she said.

Carmella smiled and took her arm as they walked.

"I hate to say it, but maybe he is right. Maybe you can't write about falling in love because you haven't yet. I mean, it's easy to know what you want, but feeling it is different", Carmella said.

Lynn nodded.

"I shouldn't have to have sex in order to know what it feels like", Lynn said.

"I didn't mean pop your cherry, I just meant, trying to find someone to fall in love with", she said.

Lynn nodded.

"Well…", she started.

Carmella smiled.

"There is someone, but, he's way out of my league and totally unavailable", Lynn said.

"Do I know him?", she asked.

"Not really", Lynn replied.

"So, why isn't he available?", Carmella asked.

Lynn faced her friend.

"He's future King of Ruby region", she said, biting her lip.

Carmella's jaw dropped open.

"I know okay, but, I've only spoken to him for a few hours and he's just so different", Lynn said.

"Yeah, because he's going to take the throne", Carmella said.

Lynn nodded. Carmella smiled.

"Doesn't mean you can't use him as a muse. Be your female character in the book and write this feeling now. Write what you feel when he's in the room", Carmella said.

Lynn nodded. She hadn't thought about that. Maybe because with Tommaso, those feelings weren't as strong.

"Yeah, I'll do that", she smiled.

"You can always thank him in your book", Carmella winked.


	3. Chapter 3-Very Alright

As Lynn got home, she noticed the van was back. Her brother was waving goodbye to the driver.

"So how did second day go?", she asked.

"Pretty good. Future King is a freaking bad ass. Knows what he is doing", her brother said.

She blushed.

"Maybe I'll join you guys some time, its been awhile since I've trained with you", she said.

He nodded.

"How was shopping?", he asked.

"Wasn't really shopping, more like trying to take my mind off my book", she replied.

"Still nothing?", he asked.

"I actually have a few ideas about the first chapter. Minor changes", she said.

He nodded. As they walked in, Seth walked out of the kitchen shirtless. Lynn noticed the look Seth sent her brother and vice versa. She knew her brother wasn't ready to admit he was gay, or at least Bi, but she noticed.

Seth looked at Lynn.

"His royal highness wants to see you. Something about your book", Seth said.

Lynn nodded and took one last look at both men. Oh how she wanted to shout, _just have sex already. _Man, did she need a shower just from being around them.

Getting to Roman's room, she walked in without knocking. She froze. He was in just a towel. His hair loose and wet.

"Lynn", he said.

"Roselynn, what the heck? You are suppose to knock on doors before walking in", her brother said.

He looked at Roman.

"I am so sorry, we just aren't use to you guys being here", Liam explained.

Roman couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Its alright Liam.", Roman replied.

"Very alright", Lynn added.

They both looked at her and she blushed. Did she just say that out loud? She quickly turned and left the room.

"Nice body huh", Seth chuckled as he leaned back against the wall.

Lynn smiled.

"But don't worry, he's not my type. Besides, he's my best friend", Seth said.

"So then, he doesn't have a girlfriend?", she asked.

Seth smirked.

"Nope", he replied.

She took his arm as they walked into his room.

"So then please, tell me more", she said.

"Girl, the things I can tell you", he said.

* * *

"Again, I apologize. Guard Rollins just told her you wanted to see her", Liam said.

Roman nodded.

"Yes, she left me a copy of her book. I told her I would help her", he replied.

Liam nodded.

"You called her Roselynn", Roman pointed out.

"Yeah that's her full name. We just shorten it to Lynn", Liam replied.

Roman nodded. Liam started to step away.

"So um, if you don't need anything else, I will take my leave", Liam said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Once he was dressed, he started from the first chapter. Writing little notes on the side and asking for more on what the female character was feeling.

When he got to the fifth chapter, he started to wonder if this was about someone. If she got this idea from a certain boyfriend. Someone knocked before the door opened. Seth smiled before looking behind him.

"His royal highness is dressed.", he said.

Before Roman could ask what this was about, Lynn popped her head around the corner and smiled.

"Sorry about before", she said nervous.

"Its okay, accidents happen", he shrugged.

"And with that I take my leave. See you two for dinner", Seth said, bowing before leaving the room.

Lynn pointed at the door.

"Am I suppose to bow too? Oh my god, I am so sorry…", she said, but he stopped her.

"Please, no bowing. He did it because he doesn't know how you'll react if he doesn't. Usually royals freak if guards don't bow to them", Roman explained.

"So in private your friends don't bow to you?", she asked, sitting on his bed.

"Nope. Which I am grateful to them for. It makes me feel, normal for just a second", he said.

She nodded.

"Oh, I finished five chapters already. Want to take a look?", he asked.

She nodded and crossed her legs to face him. He handed her the papers and she read them. All his notes were exactly what she was thinking of adding or changing.

"You read my mind, Romeo", she said.

He smiled.

"I get a nickname now?", he asked.

"Of course. We are friends, right?", she asked.

He bit his lip and nodded.

"You have the weekend off right?", she asked.

He nodded again.

"I want to take you somewhere, I was thinking about writing it into the book. I just don't know how well to describe it", she said.

"I'd love too. Just you and I?", he asked.

"If that's okay with you", she replied.

"We would have to sneak out. I can't go anywhere without a guard, you know", he said.

"That can be arranged", she smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Liam had showered and gotten ready for bed. Everyone had seemed to have gone to bed as well. He grabbed the porn magazine out from under his mattress. Flipping it to his favorite page.

Apart of him was telling him to stop. This wasn't okay for him to do. It was against everything he was taught, or more like forced to believe. He grabbed the lube from his drawer and poured some onto his hand. He looked at the photos as he satisfied himself.

One man was standing as another was on his knees with his mouth full. He groaned when for some reason, this photo was just not doing it for him anymore. He threw the magazine against the wall and he groaned. Then he remembered Seth and how he found him this morning.

Pushing his hand into his briefs again, he closed his eyes and imagined Seth.

"_Liam", Seth moaned from underneath him._

_He had the man face down on his bed as he was buried deep inside him._

"_Seth", Liam panted._

Seth quietly shut the door. He didn't want to let Liam know he had caught him.

He smiled. Liam was thinking about him too. Maybe he should call Aleister and tell him to postpone his plans of coming down here. But if Liam didn't go for it, Seth was stuck with no sex and hitting another week without male contact.

Aleister would be his back up plan. Seth nodded, liking this idea more and more.

* * *

Lynn pulled her laptop towards her and got started. The first chapter coming easily to her now. Easier than the first time. It wasn't hard to imagine Roman as the male lead.

She had gotten all five chapters corrected and saved. Putting her things away, she laid back and thought about Roman and what it would be like to date him.

Which was all she was getting, daydreams. Usually royals had arranged marriages. Even if he wasn't in one, she wasn't royal. She didn't have even a small chance of him being the one for the rest of her life.

And if all she got was one night, she would take it. She would let him be the one, her first. She bit her lip. Her smile slipped at the idea. What if he couldn't have sex till marriage? She was shit out of luck if that was the deal.

She groaned. She finally found a guy she really is into and he had to be a future King.

* * *

Leslie decided on surprising Mike. Maybe letting off some steam would help him focus?She was about to knock on his door, but decided against it. Opening it, she walked in.

Clothes were scattered on the floor and her smile slipped. She heard giggling from the back room. Swallowing, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Getting to his bedroom door, she stopped and pushed it open. Her jaw dropped. Maryse gasped and covered her naked body. Mike stood.

"Baby, I can explain", Mike said.

She looked at Maryse.

"You were my best friend, how…", Leslie stopped and turned, running out of the apartment.

She sat in her car, before she could start it, Mike got into the passenger side.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but it's for the better. Things weren't good between us the last few weeks", he said.

"What? You sure didn't act like that when you buried your face between my legs, begging me for more. Telling me you loved me and saw a future with me", she shouted.

Mike looked out the window.

"How long?", she asked.

"Les…", she cut him off.

"How long?", she shouted.

"A year or two. It didn't mean anything at first, just sex, and then, I don't know", Mike sighed.

"Get out. I never want to see you again.", she said, wiping her cheeks.

"This was your own fault. You just aren't worth all that hard work", Mike said.

He got off and slammed her door. She drove away before pulling over to the side of the road and cried. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her with his words.

They sounded exactly the way her mother use to say. Maybe they were both right, and she just wasn't worth loving. She knew she couldn't go home. Her brother would just ask too many questions. He would want to kill Mike.

She drove to Baron's house. She cried on his shoulder as she filled him in. He wanted to kill Mike too.

"He isn't right, and neither is your mother. You will find that love you so badly want, and that man will know he is the luckiest man in the world", Baron said.

"From your mouth to God's ears", she said softly.

He kissed the side of her head.

"Let's get you into bed. Come on", he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4-I Told You So

Liam walked into the kitchen as Lynn grabbed a breakfast bar. She was already showered and dressed.

"Slow down, what's the hurry?", he asked.

"My publisher called and set up a meeting, it's in a few minutes and I am already running late", she said.

He tossed her a water.

"Drive safe", he shouted as she walked out the front door.

He sighed. He went in search of his other sister, knocking on her door, but getting no answer.

"Les?", he called.

Seth's door opened. No shirt again, shorts hanging dangerously low on his hips. He leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest.

He knew what he was doing.

"She didn't come home last night.", Seth said.

"Were you keeping an eye on her or something?", Liam asked.

"Patrolling. The future King is in your house, remember.", Seth replied.

Liam swallowed before opening the door to his sister's room. Empty. Her bed was still made. Seth slide up behind Liam. He could smell the other man's aftershave. Seth licked his lips.

"Told you", Seth said.

Liam flinched before looking over his shoulder. Seth was too close. He pushed past him and made his way to the kitchen again, Seth on his heels.

"Maybe she went to a boyfriend's house or something", Seth suggested.

"You don't know my sister. She would have texted so I wouldn't worry. Something is wrong", Liam said, as he typed away for Leslie to call him.

Seth could see how worried he was. This wasn't a joking time. He set his hand on Liam's back.

"Hey, I'm sure she is okay.", he said, comforting Liam.

Liam faced the man that had consumed his thoughts since he arrived.

Seth's hand slid to Liam's hip. Before he could ask Liam out, the cell phone rang. Liam quickly picked it up and stepped away from Seth.

He needed space.

"Les", Liam answered.

"Hey, yeah, sorry. I stayed over at Baron and Lacey's house.", she said.

He could hear something was wrong, her voice was too soft and low.

"Did Mike do something? I know you had a date planned.", Liam almost shouted.

Seth stood up straighter. Liam heard his sister start to cry.

"Talk to me, Les", he said softly.

"He was cheating on me with Maryse. Two fucking years Liam. Two. How did I not see it? My best friend and my boyfriend", she cried.

Liam sighed.

"I'm sorry Les. I really am, but, Lynn and I warned you. We told you he was no good.", he replied.

"I really don't want to hear the I told you so speech", she said.

"I know, I'm sorry. You deserve someone way better sis, and I promise, he will come along. He will treat you like a damn queen", he said.

"Yeah", she mumbled.

"I love you. See you when you get home, okay", he said.

"Okay, love you too", she replied.

Hearing Liam talk to his sister so sweetly just about made Seth fall head over heels for him.

"You must make all the men swoon", Seth said.

"I'm not gay", Liam almost shouted.

"But…", he cut Seth off.

"Whatever you are thinking, is in your own damn head. I don't mind you being gay, but don't try to rub that shit off on me. Not interested.", Liam said, before walking out of the kitchen.

Seth was stunned. He followed Liam, needing to apologize. He knocked on his bedroom door. Liam opened it just a crack.

"What?", he asked, his head down.

"I didn't mean to, I just, I thought, look I'm sorry.", Seth said softly.

"Its fine", he replied, shutting the door hard.

Liam slid down the door and hugged his legs to his chest. He cried softly.

* * *

Lynn had reached the publisher almost two minutes late. Which wasn't really her fault since this was a last minute meeting.

Rhea smiled at her as she sat down.

"Don't worry, since this meeting was last minute, who cares if you are late", Rhea said.

Lynn nodded.

"Do you have anything for me? My bosses are asking to reduce your deadline. This is your first book and if it doesn't do well, they will shit themselves for giving you an extension", Rhea said.

"I only have five chapters done. I've had writers block", Lynn replied.

"Give me what you have, if they like it, they might not take away the extension.", Rhea said.

Lynn nodded and opened her laptop. She connected wirelessly to Rhea's printer. Her publisher smiled and nodded.

"When do you think you'll have more for me?", Rhea asked.

"Maybe by Monday. I can't promise anything though", Lynn said.

Rhea nodded.

"Even if it's just one more chapter, keep emailing me them. The faster I have your book together, the sooner we could publish it. Hopefully before my bosses give up and throw away your book", Rhea said.

Lynn nodded.

* * *

Baron and Corey stretched with Liam.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?", Liam asked.

"Not much", Corey replied.

"Lacey wants to fix up the backyard", Baron said.

"You guys want to hang? I need to get out of the house.", Liam said.

"I'm down", Corey nodded.

"I can be done before eight", Baron replied.

"Eight is good", Liam nodded, his eyes finding Seth.

He was laughing at something Dean said. Liam thought it was a cute laugh. He smiled before it quickly left his face.

_No, not cute. Not cute at all. _Liam said to himself. He sighed. He looked up, Seth was watching him too. He swallowed.

"Should we invite them?", he asked.

Corey and Baron looked over. Corey shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Would be kind of rude", Corey replied.

"I don't mind", Baron said.

Liam nodded and walked over. The three men got quiet and looked at Liam. Making this even more nerve wracking.

"So um, my boys and I are going out this weekend. You know, just to hang. You guys want to come along?", he asked.

"I'm down", Seth replied, too fast if you asked him.

He blushed before looking at Roman.

"I think I'll hang back, I don't want to draw too much attention", Roman replied.

"My girl is visiting me. Sorry, rain check though", Dean said.

Liam nodded and looked at Seth.

"Alright, Saturday at eight. Baron and Corey are coming too. You'll like them", Liam said.

Seth nodded. Liam stepped away and went back over to his friends.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be between those ass cheeks", Seth said, licking his lips.

Roman chuckled.

"Man, didn't you just finish telling us he wasn't gay. Leave the man alone. Don't get us fucking kicked out of his house.", Dean said.

"I know my boundaries, Ambrose", Seth replied.

"Better", Dean mumbled.

"Besides, Aleister is coming, in more ways than one", Seth smirked.

Roman laughed at the look on Dean's face.

* * *

When Lynn got back home, Roman caught her before she walked into her room. She smiled. He was freshly showered and his hair was loose around his shoulders.

"I finished two more chapters.", he said, waving the papers.

She went to reach for them, but he pulled them away and lifted them over his head.

"Not so fast", he smirked.

"Not fair", she mumbled.

"Look how cute you look, pretending to be mad", he teased.

She slapped his arm lightly. He smiled bigger, he liked being able to tease her.

"You're missing something, a chapter. It should go before these two.", he said.

"What? No.", she said, shaking her head.

"They'll just ask you to redo it. I'm saving you time", Roman replied.

She held her hand out and he handed the papers over. He stepped away.

"Come find me when you are ready to hear me say I told you so", he said.

She chuckled. Curiosity getting the better of her, she ran to her room and opened her laptop. Reading chapter five and then what was suppose to be chapter six.

"Fuck me", she mumbled, he was right.

"When?", she jumped and blushed.

Biting her lip, she turned to see him standing by her door. A smirk on his face.

"Go ahead, take your time, I can wait for the, you were right Romeo", he said, smiling, his eyes twinkling.

She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I'm waiting Roselynn", he sang her name, and damn if she didn't find that sexy as hell.

She chuckled before giving him her back. She heard him step into her room before feeling his hands move across her hips and then over her stomach, giving her butterflies.

She gasped.

"Shoot, I'm sorry, I should…", she cut him off.

"No, not you. Well, yes you, but not in a bad way. You just gave me an idea for that new chapter", she said excited.

"Great, but I don't know what I did", he said, confused.

She grabbed a notepad and made notes, realizing it was every move Roman made up until she cut him off.

Was he going for a kiss next? Damn, she can't believe she cut him off. She'll be kicking herself for that later, right now, she has work.

"Want me to leave?", he asked, she almost forgot he was there.

"No.", she replied.

He nodded and sat on her bed.

"Why did you, hold me?", she asked bravely.

He blushed.

"It was instinct. We were both teasing each other and, I was going to continue the teasing. Make you laugh", he said.

She opened her laptop and started typing away. He silently watched her, not wanting to ruin her groove. He noticed that she bites her lip, smiles when she really likes what she wrote. Laughed softly at certain points.

His heart was beating fast.

"Done", she announced.

He shook his head. Was he watching her for that long. Time definitely froze for him when she was around.

"May I?", he asked, pointing at the computer.

She saved the chapter and slammed her computer shut.

"No", she blushed.

He raised a brow.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because, just not this one", she said.

He nodded and she sat back up. He quickly reached for it and opened it, lifting it over his head.

"Hey", she said, jumping up and down to reach it, which was no use.

She gave up and waited till he was done. He sat back before looking at her.

"I gave you butterflies?", he asked.

"No", she said, looking down at her feet.

He set the laptop on her bed before standing and pulling her close.

"I really loved that chapter. Your publisher will too", he whispered.

He tipped her chin up so they were looking into each others eyes. His thumb softly rubbing her chin.

"Roselynn", he whispered.

Man that made her weak in the knees.

"You give me butterflies too", he said.

He leaned down, but tipped her head to the side, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight", he whispered, before leaving her room.

She exhaled, not even realizing she was holding her breath. Damn, he really was Romeo. Grabbing her laptop, she added what he just did to her to these characters.


	5. Chapter 5-Lunch

Lynn yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She had an early morning for her online classes. Seth walked in next, hair a mess on his head as he walked over to the coffee maker.

"Morning", he sent her way.

"Morning", she replied.

He sat at the counter with her.

"What are you doing?", he asked, trying to peek at her computer.

"School", she replied.

He nodded. She watched him take a sip of his coffee.

"Can I ask something?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Is Roman, like engaged or arranged in anything? I know we talked about girlfriends, but…", she asked.

Seth smirked.

"Only if he can't find someone on his own", he replied.

She nodded and tapped her pencil on her notepad.

"Why do you ask?", he asked.

"Just, curious", she replied softly.

He nodded.

"And if you're wondering, you are the first woman in a long while that I've seen him take a liking too.", he said.

She blushed.

"You know, if you were curious", he added, winking.

She giggled.

* * *

"She asked about me?", Roman asked, after Seth finished telling him what Lynn asked.

Seth nodded.

"Didn't I just say that?", he asked.

"Leave him alone, can't you see he has a crush", Dean teased.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"You should ask her out. Since you aren't going out this weekend, make it date night at home", Seth suggested.

Dean nodded, but then realized what that meant. She would be getting close to his best friend and future King. They barely knew her.

"I was planning too. Last night, I was going too, but then she got into writing her book and I didn't want to interrupt", he said.

"Good", Dean mumbled.

Neither of his best friends heard.

"Interrupt", Seth said.

"Easy for you to say, that works for you. I do that and I come off as in asshole", Roman replied.

"True", Dean nodded.

* * *

Lynn was done with her online classes. Carmella and Candice meeting up with her for a late lunch.

"Sounds to me, like you will be basing your book off of him. Girl, you've got it bad", Carmella said.

After Lynn had told them about the new chapter she added and how she based it off of what he was making her feel.

"You should invite him to formal", Candice said excited.

"No. He's going to be King, what royal wants to go to a formal", Lynn said.

"So? Its like you said, he's a royal. They have never experienced things like this.", Carmella said.

Lynn tapped her fingers on her coffee cup.

"You're going out on a date with him, right? Ask him then", Candice said.

"Its not a date. I'm taking him to look at a possible spot to write about in my book", she corrected.

Carmella rolled her eyes and Candice laughed.

"A romantic spot, it's a date", Carmella said.

"Oh, bring him by the sorority house, that way we can all meet him", Candice suggested.

"No. I barely even know him, we mostly talk about the book", Lynn said.

"A book that's about him", Carmella mumbled.

Lynn playfully slapped Carmella's arm and Candice giggled.

"Fine, when you do go out on your first date, Mella and I want to meet him", Candice said.

"If it comes to more than just the book, yes, you can meet him", Lynn said.

* * *

After lunch with the girls was over, she spotted Dean and Seth. She walked over and sat.

"Hey Murphy", Dean greeted.

"You eating?", Seth asked her.

"No. Just finished actually, spotted you guys and so I wanted to say hi", she said.

They nodded as they looked at the menus.

"Excuse me, nature calls", Seth said.

Dean watched Seth leave before he looked at Lynn.

"So, how's that book of yours?", he asked.

She smiled.

"Pretty good, getting a lot done with Roman's help", she replied.

So was she using him? Dean didn't like that very much, but before he could even say anything, Billie walked over. Angry.

"What the hell is this? Are you cheating on me with this?", Billie asked.

"Excuse me?", Lynn asked.

"Baby, no. She…", Billie cut Dean off.

"Do you know how lucky you are to be with me? I could have picked anyone, but I choose you.", Billie shouted.

Seth came back and looked between everyone.

"Kay", Seth said, sending her a nod.

Safe to say neither he nor Roman liked her very much. Dean stood.

"Billie, she is the little sister of the guy I told you about. Liam.", Dean replied.

"Oh, so just because its his little sister, you can screw her. Just because she wants to be a whore…", Billie shouted.

"Alright, enough. First of all, he is not cheating on you. Secondly, _this _has a name. Learn it bitch. Third, who the hell are you calling a whore.", Lynn said, pushing her chair away to get to Billie.

Seth caught her and pulled her away. Billie was going to say something, but Dean cut her off.

"That is enough Billie. I will see you this weekend. Walk away, now", Dean shouted.

Billie huffed before walking away. Dean looked at Lynn.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"That wasn't on you, but I am judging you for your taste in women. Big time", Lynn said.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her", Dean said.

Seth and Lynn raised a brow, crossing their arms over their chests. Dean chuckled.

* * *

When the weekend came, Dean packed a bag since he was staying with Billie in a hotel. He also wanted to clear things up with her.

"I thought you weren't leaving till Saturday?", Seth asked, walking into his room.

"I want to surprise her with an extra night", Dean said, smiling.

"Good for you man, just don't let her castrate you", Seth nodded.

Dean chuckled.

"What?", Seth asked.

"Quit shitting me, you and Roman never liked her", Dean said, zipping up his bag.

"Can you blame us? I mean, I wish we could tell you why, but even we don't know. She just rubbed us the wrong way", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Well, you two will have to get over it. By next year, I just might make her my wife.", Dean said.

Seth rolled his eyes and Dean chuckled.

"Take care of the big guy for me", Dean said, squeezing Seth's shoulder.

"Of course, he's my best friend too", Seth replied.

Dean stopped and spun to face his friend, almost making Seth bump into him.

"Don't bring Aleister here and disrespect Liam's hospitality. Just because he doesn't want to stuff you, doesn't mean you can be rude", Dean said, wagging his finger at Seth.

Seth pushed his hand away.

"Got it dad", Seth replied.

Dean nodded. He went to check on Roman before leaving. Seth stood beside the future King.

"I have a trip with Lynn tomorrow, we are going alone", Roman said.

Seth raised a brow.

"I can't let you do that, not without a guard", Seth said.

Roman sighed.

"But, Dean did leave me in charge and you can take care of yourself", Seth continued.

Roman smiled.

"Thanks man, promise I won't tell him", Roman said.

"The only way Ambrose finds out is if you get killed or kidnapped.", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I like her, she will make a great future Queen", Seth said, patting Roman's back.

"Let's get to the first date, then we can talk about that", Roman replied.

"I'm calling it how I see it bro", Seth said.

* * *

Dean got into Earth 3, Billie had told him she had a few meetings before she went to see him. He was going to knock, but after flashing his guard badge to the woman at the front desk, she had smiled and given him the key.

He let her know he was surprising Billie.

"_They sell beautiful flowers down the street", _the woman had said.

He smiled and had left the hotel to get some real quick. Picking pink roses. Thanking the lady before making his way up. He quietly opened the door, before he could call out to her, another man did.

"Fuck Billie", this man growled.

He could hear his girlfriend moaning.

"That's it baby, ride me hard, fuck", this man continued.

Dean stepped out of the small hall. He couldn't believe it.

"Billie", he said.

They both stopped and she gasped, trying to cover herself up.

"Dean", she said.

He didn't know what to say, so many things running through his head. Instead he stepped back, dropping the roses before leaving the room.

"Dean", she shouted after him.

* * *

Liam waited for her to call back. He was feeling extra tense lately and knew why. He just couldn't go down that road. It wasn't right. He needed to get his mind off of Seth. Once his phone rang, he quickly picked it up.

"Hey", he said.

"What's up, you've got the weekend off?", she asked.

"Yup. I know its been awhile, but I was wondering if you want to go out tomorrow. A couple of us are meeting for drinks and dancing", he said.

"Sounds good, same spot?", she asked.

"Yup", he replied.

"See you there", she said.

He set his phone down and sighed.

* * *

Aleister finished fixing his bag. His mom standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Falling in love with that boy isn't apart of the plan", she said.

He rolled his eyes. It was the same argument over and over again.

"I'm not in love with him. The plan is to get close enough to the future King, he is close", Aleister said.

"Sure.", she replied.

He was in love with Seth, sometimes he wished he wasn't. It would be easier to move on. He was fighting for something that wasn't going anywhere.

"Just when the time comes, don't think with your heart. Think with your head, the one on your shoulders", she said.

Aleister nodded as she left his room. It was suppose to be an in and out job.

Meeting Seth had changed all that. It started with some good hearted flirting, then it moved on to touching and next thing he knew, Seth's mouth was working him.

Slowly but surely, he had fallen in love with the man. Seth always made sure to let him know it was not and never going to be anything more.

It hurt, but he would rather have Seth this way, than not at all.


	6. Chapter 6-A Friend

Seth had gotten the text from Aleister that he couldn't wait to see him. He just sent him a thumbs up before tossing his phone onto his bed and walked out of the room.

He was going to grab something to drink before bed, when someone knocked. It wasn't too late, but he was exhausted from training. Opening the door, a woman stood there with a bag over her shoulder.

"Hi, can I help you?", he asked.

She smiled.

"Hi, you must be one of the guards staying with Liam. I heard all about you. My name is Aliyah", she said, holding her hand out to him.

He looked at it before shaking it.

"Seth", he replied.

She walked in and set her bag down.

"Are you Liam's friend?", he asked.

She laughed softly.

"You could say that", she winked.

He didn't like that very much. He knew what that wink meant.

"Right", he replied.

Liam came down the hall with a huge smile on his face. She met him half way and he lifted her into a hug.

"Hey babe", she said.

Babe?

"Glad you could make it", he said, cupping her face and kissing her.

Seth looked away. Roman, Lynn, and Leslie came out to greet her as well.

"Ali", Lynn said, hugging her.

Leslie followed.

"You've met Seth, this is the future King of Ruby, Roman Reigns", Liam introduced.

"Hi, Aliyah", she said, shaking his hand.

Lynn noticed the way Seth glared at Aliyah. She was hoping Seth would help her brother finally admit he was gay. She liked Aliyah, but she knew the woman was just a cover for her brother.

"Well, I'm exhausted, traveling all day to get here.", Aliyah said, hinting to Liam.

He smiled and took her hand.

"I'm suddenly exhausted too", he said.

"Ew", Leslie said, before walking into the kitchen.

Roman chuckled. Seth watched as Liam lifted Aliyah and went to their room.

"You alright?", Roman asked.

Seth nodded.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed", he mumbled.

Roman nodded and watched Seth walk down the hall and into his room. Lynn stood beside Roman.

"He likes my brother, doesn't he?", she asked.

Roman nodded.

"But your brother isn't ready to admit he's gay, so", he shrugged.

She looked shocked and he laughed softly.

"Trust me, I've learned a lot from Seth in that department", he said, before following Leslie into the kitchen.

Lynn raised a brow. What exactly did he mean by that?

* * *

Aliyah kissed his neck while straddling him. His hands touched her roughly.

"Fuck, Seth", he panted.

She pulled away and smiled.

"Oh, now I see why I was invited", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't start", he said softly.

"He is hot, not my type though", she shrugged, moving to sit on his bed.

"Neither am I, but here we are", he replied.

She nodded. They had both been dealt bad hands. Parents not wanting them to be who they are. Aliyah had used him as a fake boyfriend, which made her parents happy. If they only knew what she was doing, or more like who she was doing when she wasn't around them.

They met at the conversion camp their parents had sent them too.

* * *

_He had been assigned a cabin. Walking in, he realized it wasn't just for boys. __A girl sat on her bed and smiled._

"_Hi, new kid? My name is Aliyah", she said._

_She stood and shook his hand._

"_Liam", he said softly._

"_Its not as bad as you think", she said, noticing the look on his face._

"_It's a conversion camp. Its bad", he replied._

_He noticed there were only two beds._

"_Wait, is this allowed? Boys and girls sharing?", he asked._

"_It is here. Its apart of the conversion therapy. They are hoping we have sex, proving their methods are working", she said, sitting back down._

_He nodded and sat._

"_So, what are you?", she asked._

"_Bi", he replied._

"_Hey, me too", she said._

_He chuckled. He knew they were going to get along just fine._

* * *

_They started off by putting him in a room full of boys, sitting them down and making them watch porn. __Girl on girl, which was ironic, since they were trying to make young girls straight. _

_The more disturbing part was, when it ended, they checked to see if you were hard. __If you weren't, they made you watch till it was. __If they caught a guy staring at another guy, they took the whip and hit you with it._

_They slapped your hand with a ruler if you touched another guy, even on accident. _

"_I am sick of this. I can't take anymore. No matter how hard they try, I like girls.", Aliyah said, pacing the small room._

"_Just get through it for now. Once you are out and away from your parents, you can be whoever you want. Love whoever you want", Liam said._

"_We say that, but we don't mean it. You know as well as I do, that once we are out, our minds will fuck with us and we'll hear them. I've been here long enough to know", Aliyah said._

_Liam knew she was right. Its how brainwashing worked._

"_We need to do something, come up with a plan", Aliyah said, sitting beside him._

_Liam sat up more and looked at her._

"_They want us to have sex, start a relationship. What if we do it?", he said._

"_You think they'll believe us?", she asked._

"_Let's try it, if it doesn't work, then we stop and figure something else out", he said._

_She nodded. He licked his lips before leaning over to kiss her. She hesitated at first, but kissed him back. __She gently pushed him away._

"_I've never…", she stopped and blushed. _

"_Me neither", he replied._

_She stood and stripped. He followed. _

"_Just touch me", she whispered._

_He did, feeling every inch. She did the same. They each had watched enough porn to know what to do. __She watched as Liam kissed her hips before moving between her legs. She arched her back and moaned._

_He shifted over her._

"_Ready?", he asked._

_She nodded and closed her eyes._

"_Just do it", she panted._

_She felt him at her entrance. She winced._

"_Keep going", she said, after he stopped._

_She kissed his cheek._

"_Pretend I'm a guy, anyone you want. Just close your eyes and picture it", she whispered._

_He did. He started pounding away. He groaned. Her nails digging into his back. __She moaned and arched her back into him. Her screams suddenly filled their cabin._

_He moaned. __She gently pushed him away, he was confused by that, but then she turned onto her stomach. _

"_You sure?", he asked, panting._

"_You should know what it feels like", she replied._

_He shouldn't have been as excited as he was. That was the conversion voice in his head saying that. __He quickly connected their bodies again. _

"_Liam", she moaned._

_The slapping of skin bouncing off the walls._

* * *

_The next morning, they woke up to three men standing over them. Liam quickly sat up and covered Aliyah the best he could._

"_Told you it works", one of the men said._

"_This could be fake. We'll need to see it for ourselves", the second one said._

"_No. We aren't having sex in front of you", Aliyah said._

"_If you want out, prove that it works. Fuck him", the first man said._

_They had no choice. They even threatened with switching them roommates. __The perverts had called their parents to let them know. Of course they were overjoyed by the news._

_His parents wanting to meet his new girlfriend and vice versa. __Neither he nor Aliyah would last another year in this hell hole._

* * *

They had put on smiling faces and pretended to be the others partner.

"If only my parents knew where my face was almost every night", she smirked.

He laughed.

"And you? Any guy other than man meat out there?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Its harder than I thought. I feel like I spent too long at that camp. Can't stop hearing their voices", he replied.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. It was like that for me too, but then, when I started dating women, it went away. Slowly but surely it did", she said.

"I'm afraid it won't ever be like that for me", he replied.

"Well, if you let meat head in, it will be. You would feel so much better", she said.

He bit his lip.

"Help me?", he asked.

She nodded. He laid her back before kissing her.

* * *

Seth had listened to them all night. The headboard banging against the wall. Dean was right, he shouldn't have picked this room. At least he knew Liam was a fantastic lover. If her moans were any indication.

If this was a way for Liam to prove his point. It was made. Loud and clear.


	7. Chapter 7-Help You

Dean had been walking around for awhile after bar hopping alone. He wanted to forget what he saw. He kicked at a small pebble on the floor as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"Dean?", he stopped at hearing his name.

He turned to come face to face with a woman who looked familiar. He tilted his head, trying to remember. She smiled.

"Peyton, Peyton Royce", she said.

I hit him, she use to be friends with Billie before she suddenly disappeared.

"Right", he said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"How have you been?", she asked.

"Better. You?", he asked.

"Good.", she replied.

She noticed that sad expression on his face. Like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I was just about to grab some breakfast before work. Want to join me? It looks like you could use someone to talk to", she said.

Before he could decline, she smiled.

"Come on. Promise I'm a good listener. I won't give my opinion unless you ask for it", she said.

He met her eyes and nodded.

"Okay", he replied.

They walked side by side as they made their way to the diner. Sitting across from each other, he looked at the menu. She didn't have too since she came here almost every morning before work.

"So what brings you here? I thought you were going to be Roman's future guard.", she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I am. We were sent here to train for a few months. Then Roman takes the crown", he explained.

She nodded.

"And how's Billie? Assuming you are still together", she said softly.

She saw pain in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…", he stopped her.

"Its okay. Things just ended actually. I saw a future, she didn't. I just spent the last few hours kicking myself for being so stupid.", he shrugged.

That explained the look.

"You aren't stupid, far from it. She is the stupid one. She let you get away.", Peyton said, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

He chuckled. Peyton couldn't believe Billie would let Dean get away. He was such a good man, and always kind to her when he saw her. Truth was, she knew Billie's intention when she went after Dean. Even though Billie knew Peyton liked him.

They were suppose to be friends. Taking your best friend's crush wasn't apart of the deal, so Peyton left. She couldn't take watching them together.

"So, what happened to you Pey? You just disappeared", he said.

Pey. He called her Pey, no one else had called her that. He was the first one, and ever since then, she asked people to call her that if they wanted. A little reminder of him. She shrugged.

"I just needed to go. People I trusted, I realized I couldn't trust anymore.", she replied.

He nodded.

"So you have no plans to return to Ruby?", he asked, taking a drink from his cup.

She shrugged.

"There is nothing there for me. My family moved. They wanted to be closer to me, but not too close", she replied.

"No boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? Heck, kids?", he asked.

She giggled and shook her head no.

"Haven't found the one yet", she replied.

"You will.", he nodded.

She bit her lip. He sighed.

"Well, thanks for the talk, but I have to get going. It was great seeing you again, Pey.", he said, standing.

"You too", she nodded.

He left some money on the table.

"Oh, its okay, I got it", she said.

"Pey", he smiled.

"You can get it next time. I mean, assuming we will see each other again. Not see each other as in dating, because yeah. See each other as in run in to each other, like today. You know", she rambled while she blushed.

He smiled and nodded.

"Next time", he replied.

"I work at the store down the street. IIconics.", she shrugged.

He nodded. He winked before leaving. She sat and sighed.

"Smooth Peyton", she mumbled to herself.

* * *

When Dean got home, he could hear the loud moaning from the back.

"Damn it Seth", he grumbled.

"What?", Seth replied, walking out of the kitchen.

Dean looked down the hall, then back at Seth.

"Yeah, that's not me. Its Liam and some chick who just got here. Apparently, they are long time friends", Seth said, rolling his eyes.

Dean chuckled before following him back into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to see Billie?", he asked.

"I did, but um…", Dean stopped.

Seth noticed the look.

"Stupid bitch", he mumbled, reaching over and squeezing Dean's shoulder.

Dean shrugged.

"Its her loss right", he replied.

Seth nodded. Knowing very well Dean hated showing any kind of emotion.

"So where is Roman? Still in bed, the lazy sloth", Dean chuckled.

Dean did a double take after noticing the look Seth had.

"What?", he asked.

"About that", Seth started.

* * *

"Where are we going?", he asked for the hundredth time.

She laughed.

"Relax will you. You are acting like I'm going to murder you or something", she replied.

"I'll take the something", he said.

She blushed and bit her lip. She looked over and he smiled. Seeing the dirt path, she turned onto it.

"Um", was all he said.

"Stop. I promise I will get you back home in time for your coronation.", she said.

He chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind missing it", he mumbled.

She looked over after she heard him. His focus outside of the window at the trees.

"You don't want to be King?", she asked.

"Its just a lot to handle. I wasn't suppose to be it anyway", he shrugged.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"My brother, Rosey. He was suppose to be King, but he got sick and, well, I'm next in line", he said.

"I'm sorry about your brother", she said softly.

He nodded without looking at her. She knew he wasn't like other royals, but seeing him now. Vulnerable. Proved she was right.

"What about you? Is it just you three?", he asked.

"No. My parents had seven kids. Liam, Leslie, and I are the oldest", she replied.

"Do you want a big family?", he asked.

She looked over, surprised he asked that. He laughed at the expression on her face.

"Relax Lynn, I'm just curious. Usually when people grew up in big families they want one of their own. I did and I do", he said.

"Oh, yeah, just not as big as I was brought up in", she replied.

He smirked.

"You would think with the look on your face, I just asked you to have my baby or something", he said.

"Can I have both?", she asked teasing.

"Anytime", he replied.

Seeing that they were close, she pulled over and got off.

"So now what?", he asked.

"We walk from here.", she said, handing him a bag.

He took it and they started walking.

* * *

Leslie was in the living room doing work when her brother walked in. She threw a paper ball his way, hitting his face. He chuckled as she removed her ear phones.

"Gross, you could have warned all of us. Its also very disrespectful to your guests.", she said.

He ran a hand over his face.

"Sorry.", he shrugged.

She knew why he did it. She saw the looks between him and Seth. She wanted to point it out to her brother, but he wasn't out. She wasn't about to give away his secret.

"You still upset over Mike?", he asked, tapping her knee.

"A bit. I think just more at what he said than what he did.", she shrugged.

"Yeah, I can see that", he nodded.

He stood.

"The guys and I are going out, why don't you join us? Aliyah is coming too", he said.

She nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Okay count me in", she replied.

* * *

Seth could have sworn Dean was going to explode when he told him Roman left the house without a guard.

"She assured me it was a safe place. No one knows about it. Besides that, they left really early.", Seth said.

Dean paced.

"Dean, these next few months are his last to be able to be himself. To roam around freely and live. Let him have some fun before his freedom is taken away.", Seth said.

Dean stopped, he sighed before nodding.

"But if anything happens to him, I'm coming after you", Dean said.

Seth nodded. Dean went to his room to get some rest. He made a mental note to talk to Lynn one on one. He needed to know more about her before Roman got attached.

* * *

Seth was finding an outfit for tonight when someone knocked. He opened his bedroom door and Aliyah stood there.

"Hi", she said.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

"No, but I can help you", she said, pushing her way into his room.

He closed the door and faced her as she got comfortable on his bed.

"So?", he asked.

"I know you like Liam. Trust me when I say, he likes you too.", she said.

"He said he wasn't gay", he replied.

"He's been through a lot, but its not my place to tell. He's scared to be who he is, but I believe you can help him. I just need to know if you want my help or not", she said.

He chuckled.

"No thanks.", he replied, turning away from her.

She nodded and stood to leave.

"Never took you for the jealous type. If only you knew. Anyway, I leave in two days. I'm the only one who can help you", she said.

He met her eyes in the mirror before quickly looking away. He heard his door close behind her and he threw his clothes on his bed. Something was going on with Liam. Hearing her say what she said, piqued his curiosity.


	8. Chapter 8-To Each His Own

Roman stayed behind Lynn in case she slipped. Which was a good call, because she slipped on a rock, almost falling back. He caught her, his arms around her waist and hers landing on his shoulders.

"You okay?", he asked.

She nodded and swallowed. He was covered in sweat from their hike. She would have been grossed out if it was anyone else, but him, it was different. Thoughts of running her hands over his body. His body pressed against hers, making her moan. Her tongue….

"Roselynn?", he called, snapping her back.

She shook her head and met his eyes.

"Were you moaning just now?", he asked with a smirk.

She blushed, lucky for her, her face was red from the hike. She pushed away from him.

"No", she quickly said.

He licked his lips. Safe to say she was having the same thoughts he was.

"There", she called out.

He went and stood beside her. The view was amazing. The clouds in the sky reflecting on the lake.

"Wow", he said.

She nodded.

"Water is warm during this time. Clear and clean, no one knows about it. The mountains hide it well, along with the trees", she said.

"How did you find it?", he asked.

"Was sort of an accident. My ex, we got into this argument, it was stupid, but anyway, I told him to pull over and he did. I shouldn't have, I know, but I just started walking and I came upon this place.", she said.

"That's a long walk", he said.

"Not really. It only took us ten minutes to walk", she replied.

"Is the book about your ex?", he asked suddenly.

She met his eyes and chuckled.

"No. Not even close", she replied.

"So then why bring me to a place that reminds you of him? A place you want to write in your book?", he asked.

Yeah, he was a bit pissed. He thought he would be the first guy to see this place, that she brought up here.

"Whoa", she said.

He sighed and looked away.

"First of all, this place doesn't remind me of him. He doesn't even know about this place. I found it on my own. He could have driven away, but he didn't. He called out to me and I knew that if I answered him, he would find this place too and I didn't want that. So I ran back. He took me home and it was over between us", she said.

She wasn't sure why she told him, but she did.

"I want to include this place because its beautiful, its romantic.", she said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I just…", he stopped.

She crossed her arms over her chest. He finally looked up and met her eyes.

"I like you, Roselynn. I think you are absolutely beautiful. You're fun to be around, you're smart, and funny. I have never felt this way before and it scares me a bit.", he said.

Her arms fell to her sides.

"And if I'm right, you like me too. God, I hope I'm right", he finished.

"Um", she didn't really know what to say to that.

She wasn't expecting it. He swallowed.

"Did I just make a fool of myself?", he asked.

She quickly shook her head no and stepped towards him.

"You just caught me off guard is all.", she replied.

He relaxed.

"What was the argument about? With your ex?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Did he try to hurt you?", he asked quickly.

"No, he wouldn't. Well, we had been dating awhile and, see, I, we…", she groaned.

He raised a brow, confused. It was easier if she wasn't looking at him, turning, she wrung her hands.

"I'm a virgin. He wanted to take our making out to the next level, trying to put his hands under my dress but I stopped him. I said I wasn't ready.", she said.

"A virgin?", he asked.

"Is that really all you got from what I just said?", she asked, hands on her hips.

He nodded.

"I felt like all he wanted was to prove to his buddies he got to the moon first, if you know what I mean", she said.

"I like virgins, virgins are good. There's nothing wrong with it", Roman said.

She raised a brow.

"I was a virgin once", he continued.

"Is it a problem?", she asked, nervous.

He shook his head no before rubbing his neck.

"So then why are you acting weird?", she asked.

He swallowed.

"I would never force you or pressure you, but if it comes down to it and you and I…", he stopped.

He gestured between them.

"I get it", she mumbled.

"I don't want to let you down in that department. Yeah, I'm not a virgin, but I'm also not an expert in that.", he said.

She smiled. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I want to land on the moon, Lynn, but I also want to give you fireworks", he whispered.

She shook her head.

"I don't need fireworks, I've got butterflies.", she replied.

He smiled.

* * *

Seth told the guys he would meet them at the bar. Getting to the hotel, Seth went up to Aleister's room. The door opened after he knocked.

"Don't you look handsome", Aleister said to him.

Seth smiled and took his hand.

"Ready?", he asked.

Aleister nodded.

"Do you know these guys well?", Aleister asked.

"Just Liam, because we live in his house. Dean is joining us too", he replied.

Aleister nodded.

* * *

Dean hoped she was still here. What would it hurt to invite her? He was sure Seth would be happy to see her. Spotting the store, he checked if the door was open. When it did, he walked in.

"Sorry, we are just about to close", Peyton called, back to the door.

"Actually, I didn't come for clothes", he replied, making her jump and turn.

He smiled when she blushed.

"I was in the neighborhood and, I'm going out with some friends. Was wondering if you were off so you could join us.", he said.

"Yes, of course. I would love too", she nodded.

"So, I'll wait here. We can walk to the bar", he said.

"Oh, a bar? I don't drink", she said.

"That's okay Pey. You don't have to drink alcohol. They have water or soda.", he said.

She nodded.

"Let me lock up", she said.

* * *

Liam was sitting with Baron, Lacey, Corey, Carmella, and Aliyah. They had ordered a few pitchers as Dean walked in with Peyton.

"Is this the famous girlfriend?", Corey asked.

"No. We broke up. This is a childhood friend, Peyton Royce. Pey, this is Liam, Aliyah, Corey and Baron.", he introduced.

He didn't know Carmella and Lacey.

"This is my wife, Lacey. Lace, this is Dean, one of Roman's head guards.", Baron introduced.

"And this is Carmella, my girl. Mella, Dean", Corey said.

"I don't know you, but she is cute", Carmella whispered to Dean.

He chuckled. He leaned over to Peyton.

"I'll go get you a nonalcoholic drink", he said to her.

She nodded and watched him go. Carmella and Lacey noticed the look.

"How long have you had a crush on him?", Lacey asked.

Peyton looked at them.

"What?", she asked.

"Oh come on, I know we just met, but I know that look", Carmella added.

Lacey nodded.

"Is it that obvious?", Peyton asked.

Both women nodded.

"Even if he knew or I told him, he wouldn't go for it. He dated my best friend, or she was suppose to be.", Peyton replied.

"Is that the girl he just broke up with?", Carmella asked.

Peyton nodded.

"Just hold tight girl. He'll fall sooner or later.", Lacey said.

Dean came back over and set her drink down. He sat beside her.

"Let me know when you want a refill, its on me tonight", he said, winking.

Peyton looked at Carmella and Lacey as they gave her a knowing smile.

"You guys started without us?", Seth said.

Dean rolled his eyes when he saw Aleister. He liked the guy as a guard, but not as someone with Seth. Liam watched as this Aleister guy had his hand all over Seth. Whether it was on his back or dropped to Seth's leg.

From time to time, he would lean over and kiss Seth's neck.

"That could be you, you know", Aliyah leaned in to say.

Liam rolled his eyes.

"Its clear to me, he doesn't like this guy. He's not acting like a boyfriend.", Aliyah continued.

"Alright Ali", he replied.

She shrugged.

"Just saying", she said.

"Mike and Leslie aren't coming?", Carmella asked.

Liam quickly looked at her, so did Baron.

"They broke up", Liam replied.

Corey chuckled.

"Good, he could do better", Corey mumbled.

Liam didn't hear him, but Baron did.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, you don't know anything.", Baron said.

Lacey set her hand on her husband to calm him. Carmella held onto Corey's arm.

"Stop it", Carmella whispered.

He rolled his eyes and finished his drink. Dean had heard too and he wasn't sure he liked hearing the way Corey was so willing to put Leslie down. Seth had told him he overheard Leslie telling her brother that Mike cheated on her. He knew that feeling and didn't wish it on anyone.

"I thought Liam was one of your best friends?", Dean asked Corey.

Corey nodded.

"He is", he replied.

"So then do you talk shit about all of your friends sisters? Or just his? Look, I don't know what your deal is, but that is not okay. I would never talk like that about the women in my friends lives.", Dean said.

Peyton smiled. She knew Dean wasn't going to let Corey get away with what he said.

"To each his own", Corey shrugged.

Dean shook his head.

* * *

Roman finished setting up the tent. Lynn had given him the option to go back home or sleep under the stars.

"I like that the stars reflect on the lake too. Its so peaceful out here", he commented.

She nodded.

"This is the first time I do this. Sleep outside like this.", she said.

"Me too. I'm not allowed to do much, so, I want to do a lot before I take the crown", he said.

"About that? Are you like, in an arranged marriage?", she asked.

He met her eyes before sitting next to her by the fire.

"No. I mean, there is someone if I can't find my own Queen", he said.

"But its not set in stone", she said.

"Nope. My parents, thankfully, are letting me find someone.", he said.

She nodded.

"Does she have to be royal?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Why do you ask?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Send me your resume, we can talk", he teased.

She laughed.

"Not much on there", she replied.

"That's okay. Not much on mine either", he said.

She playfully bumped him.

"Lynn", he said.

She looked at him.

"Would you like to go out sometime? Like on an actual date? With me", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love too", she replied.

He leaned in and she met him half way. Their lips touched, his hand gently cupping her cheek. He couldn't wait to tell his mom that he finally found his future Queen.


	9. Chapter 9-Li

Seth stood and grabbed the pitchers.

"This round is on me", he announced.

The group cheered. He looked at Peyton's empty cup and pointed.

"Virgin Margarita, right?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Thank you", she said.

Liam tilted his head a bit and looked at Seth. Man, did those jeans look good on him.

"Good view?", Baron asked.

Liam quickly looked away from Seth.

"Just looking at the menu", he replied.

"Sure, let's go with that", Corey chuckled.

"Go for it. You clearly like the man", Baron whispered.

Liam was shocked Baron and Corey caught on.

"I'm not gay, I was looking at the menu", he defended.

"Is that why you were sending his date the death glare all night?", Corey asked.

"And don't forget checking the man out. I mean, fuck, I can already smell the sex", Baron added.

Liam rolled his eyes.

"Look, we don't care who you fall for as long as you're happy. We won't disown you", Baron said.

Corey nodded, agreeing with Baron.

"I'm not gay", Liam said stern.

"Okay", Corey said.

Clearly he wasn't ready to admit it, and his friends understood. They would be there when he was ready and they'll accept him like they always have. Seth wrapped his arm around Aleister. Liam's jaw ticked. He did the same to Aliyah, which she didn't mind.

Seth noticed. Liam leaned into Aliyah and kissed her neck. She giggled. That had Seth fuming. Clearly both parties were a bit tipsy from beer and shots. Corey betting he could out shot anyone of them.

He lost to Dean after the third.

"Let's go back to my hotel room", Aleister whispered.

Seth turned to him and he kissed him gently. Aleister biting his bottom lip. They heard a chair scraping.

"Damn it", Liam growled and excused himself to the bathroom.

Seth pulled away from Aleister and watched Liam leave, more like angrily stomp away. His eyes found Aliyah and she shrugged. Aleister continued kissing his neck.

"We are out of here", Liam said, coming back and grabbing his jacket.

He threw some money on the table. Aliyah stood as well, she knew he was pissed.

"Bye", Aliyah waved, taking Liam's arm as they made their way out.

"Hey Liam", Baron said, catching his attention before he was officially out.

Baron jogged over.

"What are we doing about Mike?", he asked.

Liam nodded. They were both buzzed enough to handle the situation the way they saw fit.

"Pay him a little visit. Ready?", he asked.

Baron nodded and called Lacey over. She smiled before leaving money on the table.

"What's that about?", Corey asked her.

"Nothing you care about", she replied, it wasn't malicious, just true.

He shrugged.

"Let's get out of here too", Seth said to Aleister.

He didn't have to ask him twice. Aleister was up and ready before he was.

"See you at home Dean. Peyton, is was great seeing you again", Seth said.

"You too", she replied.

Corey stretched and looked at Carmella.

"We should head home too", he said.

Carmella hugged Peyton before they left. Dean chuckled and collected all the money left. He checked the bill and nodded. All that was missing was his half.

"This was fun. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a night out like this", he said.

"Same here. I usually just go home and catch up on my shows", she giggled.

"Oh come on, you can't sit here and tell me guys haven't asked you out.", he said.

"Believe it or not, no.", she said.

He chuckled and she shrugged. He lifted his hand and brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"We need to do this more often", he said.

"Anytime. Here", she said, taking his phone.

He watched as she input her number and then call her phone.

"Now, you can call or text me whenever you want. I'm available", she said, flirting.

He smiled.

"Good to know", he replied.

* * *

Apart of Liam was telling him to go home. They were just coming to talk to Mike, but being buzzed, things could go completely wrong. When they informed Lacey and Aliyah of their plan, they tried to talk them out of it.

Standing in front of Mike's door proved that they didn't listen. Baron banged on the door. Then Liam did when it felt like forever. Finally a light turned on and Mike swung the door open.

"What? Oh, Liam", Mike said, his eyes going from Liam to Baron.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, hurting my sister the way you did", Liam said, poking Mike on his chest.

"Look, what happened between your sister and I, is our business", Mike replied, going to shut the door.

Baron pushed it back hard and both men entered.

"What the fuck? Get out of my house", Mike shouted.

Maryse came out of the room with a robe on. Liam chuckled.

"You left my sister for this bimbo.", Liam said.

"Excuse me?", Maryse said.

"Maryse, go back to the room, let me handle this", Mike said.

When he turned back to the guys, Baron punched him, then Liam joined in. Nope, this is definitely not what they had planned. Note to self, never confront someone while drunk.

* * *

Seth knew what he was doing when he asked Aleister to bring him to Liam's house. If Liam could fuck Aliyah, then he could fuck Aleister for Liam to hear. Their lips were connected and Aleister moaned. Seth could feel his hands all over him.

"Let's just go back to my hotel room", Aleister whispered.

Seth shook his head no.

"I can't stay the night with you. Plans changed", Seth panted.

Aleister made his way to the back seat. He gestured for Seth to follow. When he did, they undressed and Seth placed his hand on the back of Aleister's head. He knew what to do from there. He moaned loudly.

"Fuck, that feels good. Aleister", Seth moaned.

When Seth opened his eyes, he caught Liam's outside of the car. He was watching Aleister. Seth pulled him off and pushed him face down, he got behind Aleister without losing eye contact with Liam.

Aleister screamed when he entered him.

* * *

After Baron dropped him off, he had stopped after hearing a moan. Seeing the windows some what fogged up, he prayed it wasn't Roman and Lynn. He would kill them both.

When he saw it was Seth getting a blow job, he couldn't look away from the look on Seth's face. Pure bliss. Then when Seth caught him, he just couldn't look away still. He watched as he fucked this guy, and man did he want to be in that position.

He growled before stomping away. For what Seth was doing, he was going to make sure he and Aliyah were extra loud tonight.

* * *

Aleister kissed down his chest, and for some reason, this didn't satisfy Seth one bit. He was craving something he couldn't have. Maybe he would take Aliyah up on her offer.

"I think you set the bar even higher now. That was so good, you've never fucked me like that before", Aleister whispered, kissing Seth's cheek and then neck.

His tongue licking the man he desired more than anything.

"Yeah, it was good", he mumbled.

Before either of them could say anything else, sirens blared and a cop car pulled into Liam's driveway.

"What the fuck?", Seth said.

They got dressed before they got in trouble too. Then it hit Seth. What if something happened to Lynn and Roman. He jumped out of the car as he finished putting his shirt on.

"Officer", Seth called, making the two men turn.

"You live here?", one asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you?", he asked.

The cop handed him a warrant for Liam's arrest. He wondered where they could have gotten it this late at night, then he continued reading. It was a warrant from the navy guards. Liam's name in bold print, along with Baron.

"What did you do Liam", he whispered to himself.

Liam, Aliyah, and Leslie came out.

"What's going on?", Leslie asked.

Seth handed her the warrant.

"Liam Murphy?", the cop asked.

Liam didn't even fight it. He held his hands behind his back and sighed. Seth noticed his knuckles were red and had some blood.

"Liam, did you…", Leslie stopped.

"I did what I did", he replied, before they took him.

The second cop looked at Seth.

"Bail price is on the warrant. If you don't bail him out, we have the right to hold him for twenty four hours", the cop said.

"Hold tight Li", Seth shouted.

Liam turned to him. Li? He kinda liked it.

* * *

Roman and Lynn were too busy making out to check their phones. Feeling Roman's hand creep up under her shirt and touch her. She moaned and pushed into his hand.

"Fuck", he growled, resting his forehead against hers.

He licked his lips, looking at hers, swollen and red. He didn't want to push her for more. She leaned in and kissed his neck, sucking ever so slowly. He groaned. Her hands finding their way into his shorts.

He looked into her eyes.

"We can't go any further, not yet.", he whispered.

She moved her hand up and down, making him push his hips into hers.

"Like this?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Just like that", he whispered.

* * *

Seth grabbed his wallet and jacket.

"This is my fault, I should bail him out", Leslie said.

"No. You didn't ask him to go after Mike. He knew what he was doing, this is on him", Seth said.

Grabbing the keys to Liam's car. Aleister crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just leave him in that cell, he'll learn his lesson", Aleister said.

"No. Not after he let us stay here rent free.", Seth said.

"Then I'll come with you", he said.

Seth stopped him.

"No. Just, go back to your hotel. I will see you tomorrow before you leave", Seth said.

Aleister looked hurt by that and Seth sighed. He cupped his face and kissed him.

"I'll try and come to see you after I'm done. If not I will see you tomorrow, alright", Seth said.

Aleister nodded and watched Seth drive off. When Seth got to the police station, he noticed Lacey there.

"Boys", Lacey said, shaking her head.

Seth chuckled.

"I can bail them both out", she said.

"No, I got Liam", he replied.

She nodded. They had let Baron out first, he sent him a nod as they passed. Liam stopped when he saw who came to bail him out. Seth stood slowly.

"You okay?", Seth asked.

Liam nodded as he walked out with Seth.

"What happened Li?", Seth asked.

There was that nickname again. It made Liam feel good.

"We just went to talk to him, anger got the better of us and add alcohol", Liam shrugged.

Seth grabbed his arm to stop him. Liam did.

"Jesus Liam", Seth said.

"Look, I don't need to hear your speech about how it was wrong, I was defending my sister.", he shouted.

"And I get that, but there are other ways to handle it. You scared the crap out of me.", Seth shouted back.

Liam looked away.

"Can we go home now? I'm fucking tired and drunk", Liam said.

Seth sighed and unlocked the car. Liam noticed the pissed off look on Seth's face as they drove.

"You're just mad because I pulled you away from your boy toy", Liam chuckled.

"Just shut up, Liam", Seth replied.

Liam did.

**Also, if you are wondering who Liam looks like. Grant Gustin.**


	10. Chapter 10-Li 2

Seth slammed the door once he got off the car.

"Stop being mad at me", Liam shouted.

Seth stopped and faced him.

"Why? You did a stupid thing Li, a really stupid thing. What if you hurt him badly, or worse, killed him?", Seth shouted.

Liam leaned back against his car. Seth sighed and stepped closer to him. He moved between Liam's legs, waiting to be pushed away. When he wasn't, he cupped Liam's face.

"I know you were looking out for your sister, but putting your hands on someone is not okay", he said.

"I know, Baron and I reacted badly", Liam mumbled.

Seth smiled. Liam placed his hands on Seth's hips.

"Stop, we can't do this", Liam said, moving him away and standing up straighter.

"Li", Seth took Liam's hand.

Liam pulled his hand away.

"Respect my choices, and my space. Please, for my sanity", Liam sounded like he was almost begging.

"Alright", Seth whispered.

He walked past Liam and straight to his room. Aliyah walked out of Liam's, before she could knock on Seth's door to ask what happened. Liam walked into the house.

"Better after your adventures?", she asked.

"Don't start", Liam sighed.

She took his hand and pulled him towards his room. She sat him back.

"I know what you want, and if you are too afraid to go after it, I will.", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"Want to try something new tonight?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, give me a few minutes. Okay. Promise you won't regret it", she said.

He nodded and she left his room. She walked right into Seth's room. He was completely naked, he covered himself.

"Hey", he said.

"Relax, I'm a lesbian, don't want what you have", she shrugged.

He chuckled.

"But you sleep with Liam", he pointed out.

"Yeah, but for some reason its different with him. Anyway, to be with Liam, you've got to make sacrifices, for now", Aliyah said.

She took his hand and pulled him out of his room, the blanket falling.

"Aliyah, wait", he tried to say.

Walking into Liam's room. Liam shot up and eyed Seth. Aliyah locked the bedroom door.

"Ali…", she cut Liam off.

"You said you would try anything", she reminded.

Liam swallowed and blushed. She walked up to Seth and kissed him. He wanted to pull away, his body telling him this was wrong, but if he wanted a chance with Liam, he had to do this.

He kissed her back. She walked them back to Liam's bed. Liam bit his lip. Aliyah pulled away from Seth and pulled Liam towards her, kissing him.

She pulled away from him.

"Kiss him", she whispered to Seth.

Seth did, he felt Liam hold back, but then his lips moved against his. Aliyah slowly moved away. She quietly made her way out of the room. Seth laid on top of Liam.

"Li", he whispered.

Liam flipped them over and removed his shirt. Seth ran his hands up Liam's bare back.

"You are wearing too much clothes", Seth whispered.

He helped Liam remove his pants and briefs.

"I can't", Liam whispered.

"I think its too late for that Li, our hips are connected, dicks rubbing together.", Seth panted.

"I've never, done this with a man before", he whispered.

Seth smiled. He touched Liam's cheek gently.

"We can take it slow, and I don't mind being your first, baby", Seth whispered.

Seth kissed him gently. He gently pushed Liam back and kissed down his body. Liam bit his lip as he watched Seth kiss each hip. Their eyes connected before he disappeared into Seth's mouth.

A loud moan left Liam. He buried his hand in Seth's long hair.

"This feels way better than I ever could imagine", he panted.

Seth pulled away and licked his lip. Leaning up, he kissed Liam's neck. Pulling Liam on top of him. He reached over and grabbed the lube and condom Aliyah left, he was going to call Aleister, but Liam was way better.

"Seth, I just…", Seth kissed him before he could regret anything and stop this.

"Don't be afraid", he whispered.

He rolled the condom on Liam and applied the lube.

"You're gonna do fine. I know I'm going to enjoy this", Seth whispered, kissing Liam's neck.

Seth wrapped his legs around Liam's waist. Feeling Liam at his entrance.

"Oh Li", Seth moaned as he moved deeper into him.

Now Seth really understood why Aliyah was screaming and moaning the entire night before. No one had ever made love to him like Liam was doing now.

* * *

Lynn knew by tomorrow morning the top part of her body was going to be covered in love bites. Now they just laid there looking into each other's eyes.

"And here I thought you might be gay or at least bi", Lynn giggled.

"What? What would make you think that?", he asked, locking their hands together.

"You said you learned a lot from Seth in that department, so I just assumed", she shrugged.

"I said that because Seth had a hard time coming out too. He didn't want to disappoint his family. Finally he stopped caring what anyone thought and went for it.", Roman replied.

Lynn smiled.

"You should put your shirt back on, before I attack you again", he chuckled.

"Or, we could keep going", she blushed and bit her lip.

He smiled and touched her chin gently.

"Baby, I want that more than anything, but I also want it to be extra special for us. For you", he said.

She smiled.

"Lets get to know each other more, okay", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Seth woke up and turned over, a smile formed on his face when he saw Liam's back. He moved over and wrapped his arms around the man of his dreams. Kissing his shoulder and then his neck.

"Good morning handsome", he whispered.

Liam shot up and turned over. He looked surprised, then it hit him. Last night wasn't a dream. Liam had slept with him.

"Get out", Liam shouted.

Seth sat up slowly.

"But, last night…", Liam stopped him, standing and wrapping his blanket around his waist.

"Last night was a mistake. Fuck, just, get out", Liam shouted.

Seth swallowed before standing and walking out. Making sure to slam the door behind him. Liam sat on his bed and sighed. The door opened and Aliyah walked in with an excited look on her face.

Jumping onto his bed.

"So, it sure sounded like you two were enjoying yourselves", she teased.

"Why would you do that?", he asked.

"Because you want him. Holding back is only going to make you angrier and bitter. You can't sit here and tell me you didn't enjoy that ass", Aliyah said.

Liam sighed.

"Liam, everyone deserves to be happy. What you felt last night while being with him is not wrong.", Aliyah said.

She stood and packed her bag.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"To be with my girlfriend. I called her last night and we made up, she wants a second chance and I said yes.", she replied.

She zipped up her bag and walked over to him, kissing him softly.

"I love you Liam, but I won't always be there to help you. This guy could be the love of your life, don't let him go", she said.

She lifted her bag and left. Liam groaned before standing, grabbing his shorts and putting them on. Aliyah was right, he had to stop being afraid. Knocking on Seth's door, no one answered. He opened it, it was empty.

Hearing the shower, he made his way to the bathroom. He was going to knock, but stopped himself. Checking, it was unlocked. He swallowed before making his way inside, he could see Seth's outline through the fogged up glass.

He dropped his shorts before walking into the stall. Seth turned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not use to, being with men. You were my first and, there are things about me you don't know.", he said.

Seth watched him carefully.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness for treating you the way I did, but if you are willing to give me a second chance", he sighed.

Seth stepped over to him, taking his hand and pulling him into the spray of the water. Kissing him, Liam pushed him against the cold wall.

"I want to be your first", Seth panted.

"I don't know how to…", Seth kissed him.

"Just relax", he whispered, turning Liam so his back was against the wall now.

Liam nodded, Seth hooked his arms around Liam's legs and lifted him, wrapping them around his waist.

"I'll go as slow as you want, Li", he whispered, kissing his neck.

Liam nodded and kissed his cheek softly.

"Okay baby", he whispered.

Seth couldn't help his smile as he pushed into Liam.

"So fucking tight, I love it. Just relax for me, promise you'll feel good soon", Seth whispered.

Liam winced as Seth moved deeper. Then suddenly a wave of pleasure hit him, and he moaned.

"Oh fuck", Liam almost screamed.

Seth's hips moved faster and harder.

"Fuck, I think I love you", Seth whispered.

* * *

Dean looked at Peyton's number, his finger kept hovering over the call button.

He wanted to start something, but he hadn't officially ended things with Billie. No matter how bad Billie fucked up, for his peace of mind, he needed to say his peace.

Clearing his home screen, he called Billie.

"Baby, I'm so glad you called", Billie said.

"Don't. Right now, I'm talking. I want to know why, I want to figure it out.", he said.

"I'm back in Ruby for work, but, maybe you can come down and we can talk", she suggested.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"No. I'm working too. I can't just pick up and leave", he said.

"I have next Sunday off, I can come down and we can talk. Okay. Just please hear me out", she begged.

He sighed.

"Fine", he replied, slamming his phone down.

Standing, he grabbed his jacket and left his room, knocking on Seth's door.

"Yeah", Seth shouted.

"I'll be back, gotta make a run", Dean said.

"Okay", Seth replied.

Dean left. Seth was panting hard, they had moved from the shower to his bed. Liam now dick deep in Seth. He was fucking him so good, and now with Dean gone, he could scream.

So he did. Making Liam pound harder into him. Aleister, or any of his ex lovers could never compare to Liam. He had officially fallen for this man.

* * *

Leslie decided to leave the house after hearing Seth and Liam. She really hoped Dean still wasn't there, feeling bad for the man if he was.

Stopping when she saw Mike and Maryse in a store for baby clothes. She watched her once best friend and ex boyfriend gush over it.

Then his hand slipped to her stomach.

She was pregnant.

**Happy Birthday to the cowriter of this story Saphire (Love .TheEffect).**

**Also to my favorite muse, Roman Reigns!**


	11. Chapter 11-One More

Leslie shouldn't have gone to the bar, but here she was. After seeing Mike and Maryse, she couldn't help it. She and Mike had spoken about marriage and kids. Both times he made a face and shrugged. Saying they should wait awhile.

Now she knew why he wanted to wait. He was waiting for the right time with a different woman. She wiped the tear before anyone saw it.

"Starting early?", she turned to see Dean sitting beside her.

"First one", she replied.

He nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with that jackass of a cheater?", he asked.

"Not as much, more my mom", she replied.

He nodded.

"Want to talk about it?", he asked.

"Not really, I'll get over", she replied.

"Good, because I am a bad listener and bad at giving advice. If I would have listened, I would have broken up with my girl a long time ago. Saved myself a bit of heartbreak too", he said.

She lifted her glass and tapped it with his.

"To being cheated on", he chuckled.

"To not being good enough", Leslie mumbled.

Dean took a sip.

"That's not true. I don't know you well enough, but if you asked me, he wasn't good enough for you. If he was, he would have cherished you", Dean said.

"Wow, your ex was an idiot to cheat on you", she said.

He chuckled.

"Lacey did tell me about the young woman you took as your date. Was that her?", she asked.

"No, that's a friend of hers. Peyton", he nodded.

She noticed the smile on his face.

"She cute?", she asked.

He laughed softly.

"What?", he asked.

"Oh come on, I saw that little smile on your face.", she said.

He smiled.

"Yes alright, she is cute", he nodded.

"So then why not go for it?", she asked with a shrug.

"She was Billie's best friend", he said.

"Past tense, _was _her best friend.", she said.

He nodded.

"I just, need to talk to Billie first. I need to officially end things before I go for Peyton.", Dean said.

Leslie smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy for you, and I hope things work out with this Peyton woman", she said.

* * *

Once Roman and Lynn finished packing up, Roman wrapped his arms around her and she giggled. He kissed her cheek before releasing her and getting into their car.

"So", she started.

He looked over.

"There is a party at my sorority house next weekend. Would you like to come with me?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'd love too. I've never been to one", he said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they take it easy on you", she winked.

He laughed.

"Thanks", he nodded.

She opened her laptop and connected the charger to the lighter pocket. She started typing away, the sound of the clicking was soothing to Roman. It meant she was here, with him.

He smiled.

* * *

Liam's mouth was connected with Seth's neck. The harder he sucked, the more Seth craved Liam inside him.

"You're insatiable", Seth panted.

Liam pulled away and moved between Seth's legs.

"Complaining?", he asked, biting Seth's bottom lip.

"Never with you", Seth replied.

Liam smiled and brushed his hand through his short hair. Seth thought that was the sexist thing ever.

"There is something we have to talk about", Liam said.

Seth nodded and ran his hand up Liam's arm.

"We can't tell anyone about this, about us", Liam said.

"I assumed you weren't out. You know with the way you freaked every time I came around", Seth chuckled.

"Are you okay with that?", he asked.

Seth sat up and kissed him softly.

"I am. When you are ready to tell the world who you are, I will be right beside you, holding your hand", Seth said.

Liam smiled and kissed him.

"So, you love me huh", Liam smirked.

Seth blushed and laid back down. Liam laughed softly.

"I said I think, don't twist my words", Seth said.

"My room is bigger, share it with me.", Liam said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Once Roman and Lynn arrived home, they unpacked the truck. Dean walked out of the house and Roman sighed.

"Hey", Lynn said, as she past Dean to go inside.

He sent her a nod and then looked at Roman.

"Dude, you know you can't go anywhere without a guard. What the hell were you thinking Ro?", Dean growled.

Roman nodded. He knew his friend was right.

"Your brother in law knows we are here, and I don't trust him. He could have followed us to try to hurt you", Dean whispered, eyes scanning the area.

"I know, Dean. I just, I wanted to feel normal for a bit and besides that, I can take care of myself. I could have handled it", Roman said.

"And what about Lynn? What if she doesn't know how to defend herself and she got hurt or worse. That would be on you, and I know you, Ro. You wear your heart on your sleeve. It would kill you knowing her death was on your shoulders", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry", Roman said.

Dean sighed. Lynn came back out and Roman stepped towards her.

"Lynn, do you know how to fight?", he asked.

Dean raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. Lynn looked from Roman to Dean.

"Of course, my brother trained Leslie and I", she replied.

Roman looked at Dean, before nodding his head and looking back at her.

"You'll be training with us tomorrow. Tell your sister, I want to see how well you do", Roman said.

She nodded and glanced at Dean before going inside to tell Leslie.

"What are you doing?", Dean asked.

Roman shrugged.

"You want to see if she can defend herself, I do too. As future Queen, she needs to know.", Roman said.

Future Queen?

"You'll like her Dean, I promise.", Roman smiled.

He knew Dean was hesitant to let anyone near him. Just like Roman, he didn't know if the women around him wanted him for the crown or if they really loved him.

Dean had to find out, and he was damn good at reading people.

* * *

Lynn let her sister know about training. Leslie had nodded.

"I don't think he likes me very much", Lynn said, sitting on Leslie's bed.

"Who? Dean?", Leslie asked.

Lynn nodded.

"I don't think its that, I think he just doesn't trust you because he doesn't know you. You are getting cozy with the future King of Ruby. If you were in his position, would you trust anyone around your future King or Queen?", Leslie said.

"Good point.", Lynn nodded.

"Maybe that's why they want to see how much training you've had. Just in case you two end up together and you become Queen", Leslie shrugged.

Lynn chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. Me, a Queen", she said.

"Just don't forget us little people", Leslie teased.

Lynn laughed.

* * *

After Liam showered, he had a huge smile plastered on his face. He had forgotten all about that voice in the back of his head.

"Hey", Lynn said.

He sent her a nod.

"Damn, Aliyah did a number on you", Lynn said, poking his neck.

He looked at his reflection and chuckled. That wasn't Aliyah's work, but Seth's.

"Yeah", he mumbled.

"So, it looks like Leslie and I are going to training with you guys tomorrow.", Lynn mentioned.

"Why?", he asked.

"I'm around Roman a lot and I feel like his guards would be more relaxed knowing I can help protect him or myself if push comes to shove", she replied.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I should have thought about that. Sounds like a good idea. Bright and early tomorrow, Roselynn", her brother said.

She sent him a thumbs up. Seth walked into the kitchen and Liam froze.

"So um, Lynn is training with us tomorrow", Liam said.

Seth nodded.

"I can be her partner, if Dean does the job, he's going to go too hard on her. Trust me", Seth said.

Liam nodded. Seth leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Just needed one more", he whispered, before walking away.

Liam blushed and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12-Train

The sun wasn't out yet, Leslie and Lynn were use to it since Liam would make them wake up early to train. Roman kissed Lynn's cheek before they got into the vans to go to the training grounds.

The rest of the men were there and waiting, some stretching. When they saw Roman, they formed lines and bowed.

"Lets get to it boys", Roman said, making the men partner up.

Seth pointed to Lynn, but before he could say she would be his partner, Dean did.

"She'll be fine", Liam let him know.

Roman and Leslie partnered up. He was surprised at how much both women knew, but Lynn just couldn't pin Dean. Its why his dad suggested making Dean his second. Every time he heard a loud thud hit the mat, he would look over and Lynn was on her back.

Dean would roll his shoulders back.

"Dean, enough", Seth said, hands on his hips.

"Is he okay?", Leslie asked Roman.

"He just doesn't trust easily", Roman replied, walking over to both Dean and Lynn.

"How are you suppose to protect him if you can't even beat me?", Dean asked.

"Enough, switch with me", Roman said.

Lynn was rolling her neck around and rubbing it. Roman knew, even though he wasn't trying to, hurt Lynn. Roman held his hand out for Lynn to take. She pushed it aside and standing.

"Told you he doesn't like me", she mumbled as she watched him with her sister.

He wasn't going as hard on her. He was even showing her a few new moves.

"Its not you", Roman replied.

"Whatever", she mumbled, pushing her way past Roman.

He grabbed her elbow to stop her, she took his arm and flipped him over and onto his back.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry", she gasped.

Dean was going to give her a piece of his mind, but Leslie stopped him.

"Just watch", she whispered.

Roman swept his leg and knocked her off her feet and onto her back. She groaned as he straddled her and held her hands down by her wrists.

"I think I like you on your back", he smirked.

Seth and Liam joined Dean and Leslie in watching Roman and Lynn. A lot of the other guys did too.

"I know you aren't letting him get away with that", Liam shouted.

Roman chuckled, putting his guard down, she got her arm free and put him in a choke hold before flipping them. He was now underneath her. It was hard not to miss how excited he was. She could feel it through her workout leggings.

Deciding to rub against him.

"Fuck", he panted.

"I think I like you underneath me better", she replied.

She felt him press himself more into her. Losing her grip just a bit from the sensation he was creating. He rolled her and pinned her again. She groaned and he smiled. Slapping her ass gently before pushing himself into her.

She gasped and he smirked.

"Come on baby, make me beg", he said.

The guys around them chuckled. She didn't like that and elbowed him on his side, making him lose his grip. She jumped onto his back, twisting his arm behind him and pushing his face into the mat.

"Beg", she said.

"All damn night", he smirked.

She smiled and shook her head at him before letting him go and standing up. Roman fixed his messy bun and nodded.

"You taught them well", he said, looking at Liam.

Liam smiled proudly at his sisters. Dean didn't look too happy.

* * *

Once they arrived home, everyone had showered and taken a nap. Dean made his way into the kitchen to see Lynn on her computer. She stopped typing and watched him carefully. He grabbed a juice from the fridge before sitting across from her.

"Hungry?", he suddenly asked.

"I could eat", she nodded.

"Good. Let's go", he said, standing and starting for the front door.

She closed her laptop before following him. She didn't know what his deal was, but she hoped she was about to find out.

* * *

Roman searched for Lynn when he woke up, but couldn't find her. Seth walked in and sent him a nod.

"Have you seen Lynn? Her laptop is here, but she's not. She wouldn't just leave it here", Roman said.

"Did you check her room?", he asked.

"Yeah, she's not there", Roman replied.

Liam walked in and Seth's smile grew.

"She went out with Dean. Texted me not too long ago", Liam said.

Roman and Seth sent each other a look.

"What?", Liam asked.

"Dean gets very protective of me, and when he feels someone is getting too close, he can get pretty rude", Roman replied.

"He has good intentions, they just come out wrong", Seth added.

Liam nodded.

"She can handle herself", Liam replied.

Roman nodded and left the kitchen. Liam walked over to Seth and wrapped his arms around him. Seth smiled.

"I thought you would come to my room so we could nap together. I needed help", he whispered.

Liam was getting braver, his hand dipping into Seth's shorts. Seth was panting and gripping the counter.

"Fuck Li", he moaned.

Liam turned him and pulled Seth's shorts down, before wrapping his mouth around Seth's length. Seth buried his hand in Liam's short hair.

Roman stopped after accidently walking in on them, quickly making his way back to his room.

* * *

Lynn sat across from Dean, who had been quiet so far.

"So are you going to tell me why you don't like me?", she asked, going straight to the point.

"Its not that I don't like you. Its that I don't trust you. You are getting too close to not only my friend, but my future King. My job, even before I knew he would be King, was protecting my friends.", Dean said.

Lynn crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just need to know, that you aren't in this because of what he can give you. I want him to have someone he can come home to and just be himself.", Dean said.

"And you don't think that's me? You think I like him because he's going to be King", she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

He shrugged.

"I don't know", he replied.

"What goes on between him and I, is our business. I get it, you care for him and you want to protect him, but I'm not one of those girls. Hell, I don't even know if I want to be Queen.", she replied.

She stood.

"I don't see you pulling Leslie aside and talking to her", she said.

"Leslie isn't trying to be with him", he replied.

"Whatever, if we are done, I have to go", she said, grabbing her bag and leaving.

* * *

Once Lynn got home, Seth noticed she was agitated. He followed her to her room and knocked gently.

"What?", she yelled.

"Just need someone to talk too", he replied.

When the door didn't open.

"Come on Lynn, let's talk", he added.

The door swung open and he took a step back.

"Why? So you can accuse me of using Roman to become Queen?", she yelled.

"Wait, who accused you of that? Roman? Did he say that?", he asked.

He knew Roman and he knew his friend liked Lynn, so it couldn't have been him.

"No. The other one", she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed.

"Of course he would. Listen just ignore him, Dean is very protective. He doesn't mean to come off that way, trust me, his wording had to be off", he said.

"I doubt that", she replied.

"I will speak to him", he said.

She nodded.

"Thanks", she said softly, before closing her door.

* * *

When Dean got home, Roman and Seth were huddled together, then both looked over.

"So I see the news spread fast", he sighed.

"Look, I know you were only looking out for me, but I really like her Dean. She's not into me for what I can give her. Please, just back off", Roman said, before walking back inside the house.

"Go ahead, now you", Dean said.

Seth shook his head no.

"I get where you are coming from, but if you got to know her, you would see she isn't who you think she is", Seth said, before walking back inside.

Dean's phone went off and he saw it was Peyton calling. He hit ignore and sent it right to voicemail. Getting inside the house, he looked at everyone in the kitchen.

"I'll be gone a few days", he said, before quickly going to his room.

"Dean, hey", Roman called after him, but he slammed his door shut.

Roman rubbed his face.

"Why is he pissed? He wasn't accused of using someone", Lynn mumbled.

"Don't", was all Liam had to say.

"Dean has good intentions, they just come out wrong", Roman said softly.

Lynn looked at him.

"You don't think I'm using you, do you?", she asked.

"Of course not. You have to get to know Dean to understand him", Roman said.

"He had a complicated upbringing. Doesn't trust anyone", Leslie said.

Everyone looked at her. She shrugged.

"We bonded a bit, over getting cheated on.", she mumbled.

"Cheated on? Mike cheated on you?", Lynn asked.

Leslie nodded and shrugged.

"Its over", Leslie mumbled.

Dean came out with a bag, Seth and Roman following him out.

"Where are you going?", Roman asked.

Dean tossed his bag into the car.

"You two don't let me do my job. I have every right to question anyone trying to get close to you. That is not a crime, especially not for me", Dean growled.

"I know…", Roman started.

"No you don't. You are too busy thinking with your dick, and so are you Rollins. You are suppose to protect him", Dean shouted.

"Dean…", he cut Seth off.

"No. If you two don't give a fuck about what happens, then neither will I. I need space, I don't know if I want the job anymore, since neither of you seems to care about safety", Dean said, getting in his car and driving off.

"He'll come home, but he makes a point", Seth said.

"I know", Roman nodded.

"Is everything okay?", Lynn asked, she had heard everything.

"We'll find out in a few days", Roman replied.

He and Seth walked back into the house. Liam approached Lynn.

"You are stubborn, just because you know you don't want him for what he can give you doesn't mean Dean will see it too. His guards are suppose to question you, doubt you. Its up to you to prove them wrong", Liam said.

She looked at her brother.

"Get Dean back and prove to him why you deserve to be trusted", Liam finished.


	13. Chapter 13-My Job

It had been a few days and Dean still hasn't come back. They had tried calling him and got no answer. Sending texts and leaving voicemails.

"Its my fault he hasn't come back", Lynn said.

Roman shook his head no.

"Its mine, I should have been more cautious and listened to him. If something does happen to me, its on him and him alone. That's a lot of pressure and I didn't help", Roman said.

"Then we can share it, because I didn't help either", she replied.

He smiled and patted the empty side of his bed. She joined him in nothing but her bra and panties. He never wanted to go further than making out and rubbing against each other. Which she was starting to be not okay with.

He was teasing and frustrating her.

She moaned as he sucked on her neck. She sighed and gently pushed him away.

"Everything okay? I thought you were enjoying yourself", he smirked.

"I was, but, I want more, Rome. I _need _more.", she said honestly.

He licked his lips and sighed.

"Babe, you know my deal. I just want to wait for the perfect moment", he replied.

"When? I need a time and date", she said.

He chuckled and tipped her chin up.

"We will both know when, trust me", he whispered.

She groaned and let herself fall back. He hovered over her before removing her panties.

"Finally", she almost shouted.

He laughed and shook his head no.

"Not what you think", he said softly before attaching his mouth to her.

She moaned loudly and he realized how much he was depriving her. Her thighs squeezing his head before he gripped them and pulled them apart.

"Roman", she cried out.

He kissed up her stomach before kissing her lips. She moaned.

"You taste so good", he whispered.

She bit her lip.

* * *

Peyton knocked hard on the front door. Liam opened it, he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Peyton right?", he said.

She nodded.

"What can I do for you?", he asked.

"Is Dean here? I haven't heard from him since that night, and, I was just getting worried. I tried calling him, but get no answer", she said.

Liam nodded.

"He left a few days ago, something about needing space. I'm sure he'll call soon. I do know that he really liked you Peyton. So he will call", Liam said, smiling softly at her.

She nodded and relaxed.

"Okay, yeah. I mean, he found out his girlfriend cheated on him. He's dealing", she nodded again.

"Yeah, my sister is the same way. She doesn't come out of her room as much anymore. Still cries a bit, but for a totally different reason", he said.

She nodded.

"Well, if he comes home, can you tell him to call me or come to see me. He knows where I work", she said.

"Promise", Liam nodded.

* * *

Dean had gone on a vacation of sorts. He was overlooking the beach. He had a lot to think about. Billie. Peyton. Lynn. Roman. He thought he had it all figured out and each one threw him a damn curveball.

He was gone too long and he knew that. Making decisions about each the last day of his trip. Grabbing his phone, missed calls and texts. He ignored them and hit call on her number.

"Baby, I've been worried sick. I haven't heard from you", Billie quickly said.

"We need to talk, find a way to get to Earth 1. If you don't show, don't bother calling me anymore. I have things to say and I am only saying it once", he said, before hanging up.

* * *

Seth had put it upon himself to continue training with Lynn. She also felt like if she did, she could show Dean that she could take care of herself and Roman.

"How many times have I told you? Watch your left", Seth said.

"I know, sorry.", she replied, he stretched his hand out and helped her up.

His eyes caught Liam's as he spoke to some random guy he had never seen before. He pointed with his chin.

"Who is that?", Seth asked.

Lynn's face fell.

"That is no one", she replied.

Seth raised a brow and she rolled her eyes.

"But if you must know, that's Johnny Gargano. An ex friend", she said.

"Ex friend?", Seth asked, needing more.

"He is friends with my ex boyfriend. After I broke up with him, he and his girlfriend took his side", Lynn explained.

"What?", Seth sounded surprised.

Lynn nodded.

"They knew he was cheating on me our entire relationship and didn't say a word to me. They kept his secret because he kept promising that he was a changed man. My ass.", she said.

"Is said ex boyfriend still in town?", Seth asked.

"No", she replied.

"Good, or else I would have to kick his ass, maybe even tell Roman", Seth chuckled.

"Don't say anything to anyone. I never told my brother", she said quickly.

Seth nodded.

"Secret is safe with me", he replied.

She smiled.

"Lynn, hey long time no see. Candice misses you, you know", Johnny said, pulling her into a hug.

She didn't return it, but rolled her eyes. Seth pulled her away from him and stood in front of her.

"If you want to speak to my future Queen, make an appointment", Seth said.

Johnny chuckled.

"Future Queen?", he asked, meeting Lynn's eyes.

Seth blocked his view.

"Eyes on me before I have my King give me permission to arrest you", Seth said.

Johnny took a step back. Lynn set a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Its okay Seth, I don't think he meant to overstep", she said, playing along.

Seth bowed. She looked at Johnny.

"Wow, future Queen huh", he said.

Before she could answer, Roman did.

"_My _future Queen.", he said.

Johnny nodded as Roman wrapped his arms around Lynn and kissed her hard. She knew he was proving a point and marking his territory in a way. She guessed it was better than him peeing on her like dogs do.

He pulled away.

"If you are done, we have things to do", Roman said to Johnny.

He held his hands up.

"Just wanted to say hello to an old friend", he replied.

"We aren't friends anymore, you know that and why", Lynn replied.

"Lynn, seriously?", Johnny said.

She shrugged and pulled on Roman's hand to follow. Leaving Johnny.

"Crazy ex boyfriend?", Roman asked.

She shook her head no.

"His friend", she replied.

He nodded.

* * *

After his shower, Roman found Seth outside trying to call Dean again.

"Man, when you get this, call me. Please Dean", Seth said.

He set his phone in his pocket.

"Still no answer", Roman said.

"Nope", he replied.

"He'll come home", Roman nodded.

"Will he? I mean, he was right. Also wrong. We got to know her, he didn't.", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I don't believe she's using me for my royal statues, but I see Dean's point. He had every right to question her and she had every right to get mad. I'm stuck", Roman said.

"Both will just have to sit down and talk again. Understand each other without getting offended", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Dean had arrived back on Earth 1. He didn't tell anyone other than Billie that he was back. Once he was done here, he would go to Liam's house.

"Baby", Billie said, hugging him.

He removed her arms.

"No. I just wanted to meet to officially tell you that its over", he said.

"What? You can't just end it. What about a second chance? I deserve one", she cried out.

He chuckled.

"You cheated on me. I don't give second chances for that.", he replied.

"I love you", she said.

"No you don't. You love what you thought I could give you. Hey, maybe Ethan will give you what you need", he shrugged and stood.

Billie followed and pulled him in, kissing him hard. In that moment, Peyton walked in and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

She should have known he would forgive her. She quickly left before he saw her. That's the last thing she needed. Dean pushed Billie away and wiped his mouth.

"Its over, stop begging. You had a good thing and you blew it.", Dean shouted, before leaving her standing there.

He quickly made his way out and spotted Peyton in the crowd, quickly walking away.

"Shit", he mumbled.

Had she seen Billie kissing him? He hoped not. Deciding it would be a good idea to chase after her. Getting to her shop, he walked right in.

"Welcome to IIconics, how can I…", she stopped when she saw it was Dean.

Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pey, what you saw back there, it wasn't what you think", he said.

"Oh, so I didn't catch you kissing your ex?", she said.

"She kissed me, Pey. I swear", he replied.

"Sure. Look, I'm working right now, please leave", she said, walking past him.

He grabbed her elbow and stopped her. Pulling her in and kissing her.

"I needed time to think, break it officially off with her. I didn't want to be that person. I wanted you to me my one and only.", he whispered against her lips.

"Promise she kissed you?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"She did and it was so bad. I don't know why I never noticed before", he said.

She laughed.

"So, are you mine, Peyton Royce? Because I damn sure want to be yours", he said.

"Have been since we were kids", she replied.

He kissed her again.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't wait to come home.", he let her know.

That made her feel good.

"But now, I have to go and see Roman. If he's not going to follow the rules, then I'm out. I won't lose a King on my watch", Dean said.

"He needs you, Dean. You've known each other since you were kids. No one knows him better than you and Seth", Peyton said.

"I know, that's also why I had to leave. I had to come to so many decisions without anyone influencing me.", he said.

She cupped his face.

"I'm sure you made the right one", she nodded.

* * *

Dean walked into the house as Seth was coming down the hall. Seth ran to him and hugged him.

"Its so good to see you, brother", Seth said.

"You too", he replied.

"Dean", Roman called out, rushing to hug him too.

He didn't want to lose his best friend. Liam, Leslie, and Lynn also came out. Dean sighed.

"We need to talk, Roman. About my job", Dean said.

Roman swallowed, but nodded. He hoped his friend didn't say he was leaving for good.


	14. Chapter 14-One Rule

"So, are you leaving us?", Seth asked quickly.

Roman nudged him and Seth shrugged. Dean smiled.

"No. You two would be lost without me", Dean said.

Roman and Seth smiled, hugging their friend.

"But, I do have some rules and I know you both don't like them, but if I'm going to stay…", Roman cut him off.

"Whatever you want, you got it. I know I've been a bit carefree lately…", Dean cut him off.

"And I understand why. It took me a lot of thinking, but I get it now. My mind was just in guard mode, I have to learn to shut it off at certain times", Dean said.

"We know that too. Just like we know its mandatory to question anyone around the King", Seth said.

"I didn't mean to come off rude, and I will apologize to her.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"So, your rules?", Roman asked.

"As much as you're going to hate it, you need a guard with you, yes even on dates. They don't have to be right beside you, but they have to keep you in their view", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"That includes Lynn. If she is going to be future Queen, they will come after her too", Dean said.

"I can take care of that.", Seth nodded.

Roman smiled.

"That's it, just that.", Dean said.

"You've got it Dean, and I'm sorry too. I know you've got a lot on your shoulders, including my life. I need to be more cautious", Roman said.

"Thank you", Dean nodded.

"So, you want to talk to her now or later?", Roman asked.

Dean smirked.

"I guess now is as good a time as any", he replied.

Roman nodded and went inside to get Lynn.

"He doesn't like me, Roman", Lynn said, trying to stop him from taking her outside.

"I already told you, its not that. Just hear him out, come on Lynn. You wanted to talk to him too", Roman said.

Lynn sighed, but nodded. She followed him. Dean was leaning up against a tree, arms crossed over his chest.

"Now, I'm going to leave you two alone to talk. I'll be over there on the steps.", Roman said, looking between them.

They both nodded. Dean waited till Roman was out of ear shot.

"So…", they both started.

Dean cleared his throat.

"You can start", he said.

"So, after Roman and Seth explained a bit, and my stubbornness went away, I get it. Its just that when I'm with him, sometimes I forget he's going to be King.", she said.

Dean nodded.

"And I'm also sorry.", she said.

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry too. It's just, knowing something could happen to him, that's on me. I will not only be losing my King, but my best friend, my brother", Dean said.

Lynn nodded.

"I had a fucked up family. They didn't give two fucks about me, but Roman, he took me in. I owe him.", Dean continued.

She smiled, he was letting his guard down a bit.

"And I'm sorry, Lynn. I should have also seen how important you are to him. My mind was in guard mode.", he said.

"Apology accepted", she nodded.

"And like I told him, I just have one rule.", he said.

"I can do one", she nodded.

He chuckled.

"A guard will be with you twenty four seven, unless at home. Seth has taken it upon himself to step up to be your guard so you are comfortable", he said.

She didn't like having to have guards, but could let Dean have this. She also had to be more cautious and be on the look out for anyone trying to hurt Roman.

"To be with Roman, I can follow that rule", she nodded.

Dean smiled.

"Thank you", he replied.

* * *

Once things were fixed with Lynn and Dean, Seth snuck into Liam's room without anyone seeing. He undressed and made himself comfortable in Liam's bed. His lover was fast asleep, he kissed his shoulder gently.

"Goodnight", he whispered.

He had come in here hoping Liam would blow his mind tonight, but seeing how tired he looked and peaceful. Seth didn't have the heart to wake him.

* * *

The next morning, Seth was having the best dream of his life. Laying on his stomach as Liam held the back of his neck and was pounding away. The skin to skin contact echoing off the walls in the room. He wanted to scream so badly.

Suddenly, his eyes opened to find Liam's mouth wrapped around him. Seth held Liam's head.

"Oh fuck, best wake up ever", Seth smiled.

Seth lifted his hips a bit.

"You are getting so good at that baby. Almost there, my love, just like that", Seth panted.

Seth squeezed the sheets underneath him tight before releasing inside Liam's mouth. He watched his man swallow him down. Liam licked his lips.

"Fuck, that was just as good as my dream", Seth panted, tipping Liam's chin to reach his lips.

"Oh yeah? What was the dream?", Liam asked, his hand working Seth to make him hard again.

"You held me face down, as you fucked me hard.", Seth blushed.

Liam bit Seth's lip before roughly turning Seth onto his stomach. He held Seth's hands behind his back, his other buried in Seth's hair.

"Just like this?", Liam asked.

"Better", Seth smirked.

Liam rubbed himself against Seth. The man shifting, needing Liam inside him, but not getting it.

"Oh please Li. Fuck, I can't take this teasing right now.", Seth whined.

"Too bad, right now, I'm in charge.", Liam whispered, sending a delicious shiver up Seth's spine.

Before Seth could beg, Liam pushed roughly into Seth, making the man scream.

"I hope you're okay with no condom. I just needed to feel you. Besides, this ass belongs to me now. If another man so much as touches you, you will regret it", Liam whispered.

"Perfect. You're my last Li, promise. Its yours, all yours", Seth moaned, Liam was big, no past boyfriend could ever fill Seth.

* * *

Lynn covered her face with her pillow. They probably thought their room was sound proof. Which it wasn't, because they could hear it all.

Roman laughed softly.

"Don't say anything to them. Your brother isn't ready to tell", Roman reminded.

She sighed and removed the pillow before nodding.

"At least he's getting some", she pouted.

Roman licked his lips before guiding his hand inside her shorts. She stopped him.

"No. I need the real thing, please.", she said.

"You will soon, baby. I promise, and when that day comes, you aren't leaving that bed for anything. Tired or not, I will continue to take you, cover your body with my mark in every and any place my mouth could reach.", he whispered.

She groaned.

"You can't say things like that and then give me nothing", she whined.

"I tried, you didn't let me", he chuckled.

His hand continued once she let him go. He could watch her come undone every time.

* * *

Dean had his earphones in when Roman came into the kitchen.

"Are they done?", he asked, removing an earphone.

Roman laughed softly and nodded.

"Thank God. If I have to hear Seth yell harder one more time, I am going in that room and separating them", Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

"Oh, before I forget, Lynn invited me to a party this weekend.", Roman said.

"As long as you take a guard", Dean said, before eating his cereal.

Roman nodded.

"Do you want to come?", Roman asked.

"No, Liam already has Seth doing it", Dean said.

Roman burst out laughing.

"So what are you doing then?", Roman asked, laughter under control.

"Going on a date with Peyton", he replied.

Roman smiled.

"Well good for you. I'm so glad you got rid of Billie. Never liked her for you", Roman said.

"I wish I would have seen it sooner. She was always taking trips", Dean said, shaking his head.

"At least you found out before you did something you couldn't take back later.", Roman said.

Dean nodded.


	15. Chapter 15-Tommaso

Roman finished getting ready for the party. Seth and Liam agreed to be his and Lynn's guards for the night. Seeing as Seth had no other choice since he made himself Lynn's guard.

"Thanks again, Seth. I know you two would rather be doing something else", Roman said.

"No. At least I had no other plans", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Don't you boys look handsome", Lynn said, coming down the hall.

Roman smiled. He would never get tired of loving this woman. She was beautiful in anything she wore.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready?", Roman asked.

She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Liam took the front and Seth the back. Getting into the car, both guards sat up front. Roman kissed her neck.

"Damn that dress", he whispered, making her blush.

When they reached the house.

"Wow, so this is where they all live?", Roman asked.

Lynn nodded.

"Why don't you?", he asked.

"Too much drama. Don't get me wrong, I love these girls, but I need my space too", Lynn said.

He nodded. Once they got off the car, they were met by what Roman assumed was her friend.

"Roman, this is Carmella. Mella, this is Roman. Carmella is with Corey", Lynn introduced.

"Finally we get to meet the man meat. We've heard a lot about you", Carmella winked.

Roman chuckled.

"All good things I hope", he replied.

Another blonde came running over and hugged Lynn. By Lynn's reaction, something wasn't right.

"Hey Candice", she said.

Candice looked over at him after Lynn took his hand. Candice didn't seem to appreciate this.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Roman", he said, holding his hand out to her.

Candice hesitated before taking it and plastering a fake smile.

"You too", she replied.

Candice took Lynn's arm and pulled her into the house and away from Roman.

"Slow down", Lynn said, trying to pull her arm out of Candice's hold.

She said hi to some of the other girls. Looking behind her to see Seth keep up with them. Liam stayed by Roman's side.

"He is going to be so happy you're here", Candice said.

"Wait, what? Who?", Lynn asked.

Her answer came in the sound of a laugh. One she knew well, because it was often directed at her and not in a good way. Seth was able to get between them, Candice glaring at him. She shook her head and looked at Lynn with a smile.

"Johnny called Tommaso after you said you were coming. He's been wanting to see you and talk to you", Candice said.

"Well I don't. Why would you do that without talking to me first? That wasn't okay", Lynn was angry.

"Lynn, you can't blame him for what he did, because it was your fault too.", Candice said.

"Excuse me?", Lynn couldn't believe it.

"Forget this, lets find Roman and get out of here", Seth said, scanning the room for his friends.

Spotting them with Carmella and Corey.

"Lynn, its been so long", Seth turned to find a guy approaching Lynn.

He got between them.

"You have no right to touch my future Queen", he said.

Tommaso laughed and so did Johnny, who now had his arm around Candice.

"Future Queen? Come on Lynn, we both know you aren't worth that much", Tommaso said.

Lynn flinched.

"Why don't you just drop this act and I can forgive you. You can forgive me. I am where you belong", Tommaso said.

"Roselynn", Roman said, approaching them.

She wrapped her arms around him. He was her safe place after all, and his hugs always made her feel at home.

"What's wrong?", he asked, keeping his eyes on Tommaso.

"None of your business. This is between me and her.", Tommaso answered.

"No, its not. Seeing as I'm her boyfriend, it involves me too", Roman replied.

"Boyfriend?", Tommaso chuckled.

Johnny leaned into his friend to whisper.

"He's the future King of Ruby", he said.

Tommaso eyed Roman as he smirked.

"Do we still have a problem?", Roman asked.

Tommaso looked at Lynn.

"You are going to regret this. We both know you aren't good enough for Queen. When he realizes that, he's going to leave you for someone else just like I did", Tommaso said.

"I highly doubt that", Roman replied.

Liam stepped up to Tommaso, bumping him with his chest.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister. I swear, you or any of your friends come looking for her, you'll have me to deal with", Liam said.

Seth stepped over to them and set his hand on Liam's arm.

"Not worth it. Let's go, Li", Seth whispered.

Tommaso noticed and smirked before chuckling.

"Holy shit, I knew it. Remember Johnny, we always questioned Liam's sexuality, looks like we were right", Tommaso said.

Johnny smirked.

"You don't know what you are talking about. He's just making sure I don't kick your ass. Besides, Johnny, you should ask Candice how straight I am.", Liam smirked, winking at Candice.

Candice opened her mouth to shut him down, but didn't. Johnny raised a brow.

"Lets go, they aren't worth it", Roman spoke up.

Both Seth and Liam nodded.

"We need to talk later", Liam said to Lynn as he past them.

She nodded. Roman rubbed her back.

"We need to talk later too", he whispered.

* * *

Dean had planned a special night at the park. Dinner for two under the stars. Peyton had loved every second. She knew he acted like a complete macho man, but deep down he was a softy and romantic at heart.

"This is very beautiful, Dean.", she had said.

"I tried", he blushed.

"Well I love it", she replied.

He exhaled softly. Billie had never enjoyed his surprises like this. That should have been his first warning about her.

"So, how is your family?", he asked.

"Good. Thinking about moving back to Ruby, and they want me to go with them.", she said.

"And would you?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"If I had a really good reason why, yeah, I could see myself back there", she replied.

He smiled.

"Good to know", he nodded.

"So when does Roman take the crown?", she asked.

"Not for another year.", he replied.

"How's his brother?", she asked.

"Not so good.", he replied softly.

She reached across and squeezed his hand, knowing Rosey meant a lot to not only Roman, but to Dean and Seth too.

"But I don't want to bring this date down.", Dean quickly said.

"I know this is our first date, but there are a few things I need to know.", she said.

He nodded.

"Marriage. Is that something you want in the future?", she asked.

"It is, with the right person of course.", he replied.

"Of course", she nodded.

"Bring on the rest", he smirked.

"Kids?", she asked.

"I want", he nodded.

"How many?", she asked.

"As many as my wife wants to give me. I didn't have the best of parents, so I always told myself that if kids came into my life, I would be a better father than my own", he replied.

"I think you would make a great dad", she smiled.

"My wife would also need to know that I won't always be home. I go where the King goes, long trips and away for days.", he said.

She nodded.

"Your wife will understand, I'm sure", she replied.

He smiled.

"Will you?", he asked.

She bit her lip.

"Yes", she replied.

He licked his lips before leaning over the table and kissing her.

"Can't wait for the future", he whispered.

* * *

Liam sat across from her on her bed.

"So, that's why you two broke up? Why didn't you tell me?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"It was a bit embarrassing and, hell I didn't even know how to handle it. Said it was because they gave him what I wouldn't.", she said.

"Which was?", he asked.

"Sex", she whispered.

"You never…", she shook her head no, stopping her brother.

He nodded.

"Good. Don't ever do something you aren't ready for. I can't believe he tried to pressure you, and I'm glad you said no. You deserve better", Liam said.

She nodded. Her bedroom door opened and Seth walked in with a cup of tea.

"So, I noticed this was your favorite and so I made you a cup", Seth said.

She smiled and winked at Liam. Her brother shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"How are you feeling?", Seth asked.

"Better now that I'm away from that asshole", she replied.

Seth smiled and glanced at Liam, who now looked uncomfortable with him here.

"Well, I guess I'll let you two finish talking. Glad you're feeling better Lynn", Seth said.

He knew Liam was going to push him away after what Tommaso and Johnny said about his sexuality. He brushed by Liam and noticed the other man flinch. That hurt Seth's feelings.

Lynn noticed too, but didn't want to out her brother yet.

"I know it bothered you, what Tommaso said. Don't listen to him, he doesn't know you.", she did say.

"If only he knew the amount of women coming in and out of my room", he smirked.

Lynn laughed softly.

"Too much information", she nudged him.

He shrugged before standing and kissing her head.

"And if you were wondering, I think you are going to make an incredible Queen", he said.

She smiled.

Liam went to his room, spotting Seth leaning against his own bedroom door. He hoped Liam would say something or invite him over.

He didn't.


	16. Chapter 16-I Promise

Lynn went to Roman's room, where she found him pacing.

"Hey, you're making a hole in the floor", she said.

He stopped and faced her.

"Are you okay?", he asked, looking worried.

She smiled.

"I'm fine. That was just a lot, but it reminded me why I'm no longer with him and why I don't hang out with that group of friends anymore.", she shrugged.

He nodded.

"Losing friends doesn't feel good", he replied.

She went to sit beside him.

"They knew he was cheating on me and didn't say a thing. I saw Candice a few weeks ago and still nothing. I tried to make it work, but I don't trust her anymore. They made excuses for him", she said.

"I didn't like the way he spoke to you. You are too good for that.", he said.

She smiled. He suddenly stood and met her eyes.

"What?", she asked.

He removed his shirt. Then slowly unbuttoned his jeans. She watched as his zipper moved down and his jeans slipped low.

"I promise to never force you to do anything you don't want. I promise never to speak to you the way that he did. I promise never to raise a hand to you", he said, as he continued to get naked.

He stepped closer to her, she moved back more on his bed before he climbed over her.

"You will always have a say in our life. Whether in the war room or in our bedroom.", he whispered, as his hands slowly undressed her.

He sat up and looked over her naked form.

"Speak now, or I'll keep going", he whispered.

She sat up and kissed his stomach, then his hip.

"Keep going", she whispered.

He connected their lips before laying her back down.

"I love you, Roselynn", he whispered.

She could feel her heart beating fast.

"I love you too", she whispered.

* * *

Dean had drove Peyton home, and he thought that would be it, but then he found himself inside and then her room. He kept trying to stop it, wanting to slow things down, but Peyton wasn't having it.

Before he knew it, he was inside her and she was moaning on top of him.

"Dean", she moaned.

They were still fully dressed. He held her hips as she rode him harder.

"Fuck Pey", he groaned.

Once they both came down, she collapsed beside him. A smile on her face as she kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, I've just waited long enough.", she panted.

He laughed softly.

"My kind of woman", he smirked.

"And don't you forget it", she winked.

"Being with me, my job comes first…", she stopped him.

"I know, and I understand that. I've been in love with you for so long, now that I have you, I'm never letting you go. You are stuck with me, Dean", she said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Good", he replied.

* * *

Roman was an amazing lover, she had no other experience to compare it too, but the sensation he was creating was a high she needed. His touch was gentle, his lips leaving there mark. He made love to her slowly, taking his time to make sure she was comfortable and enjoying it.

She screamed several times. Then he flipped them so she was on top, afraid since she didn't know what to do from here. Thankfully he helped her, showing her how to move her hips.

"Fuck, just like that baby. Take your time. Oh fuck", he groaned, eyes rolling back.

He would squeeze her ass from time to time, or gently slap it. She didn't think she would enjoy that, but she did. Turning her on even more.

"Roman", she shouted, tilting her head back.

She could feel Roman still moving in and out of her before he moaned and stilled. She moved beside him, kissing his chest and neck.

"How do you feel? I hope I didn't over do it.", he asked, licking his lips.

"I'm fine", she whispered, a look of pure bliss on her face.

He nudged her nose with his.

"I love you. I love you. I love you", he repeated with a smile.

She giggled and kissed him.

"I love you too", she replied.

"I know it wasn't what I promised…", she cut him off.

"What are you talking about? You said we had to wait for the perfect moment and we did. I wouldn't change a thing", she replied.

He smiled.

"Now, if my mind serves me correctly, you said we were never leaving this bed.", she said.

"A promise is a promise", he replied.

* * *

Seth couldn't sleep. His mind still trying to understand Liam. He would never out him, but could Seth wait till he was ready? Will Liam ever be ready? Hearing his door open, he turned as Liam made his way in. He suddenly stopped when he saw that Seth was awake.

"I just…", Liam stopped.

Seth nodded and lifted the blanket. Liam made himself comfortable before wrapping his arms around Seth. Seth's head resting on Liam's chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hide you, baby. I just, I'm not ready", he whispered.

Seth kissed his chest.

"I know", he whispered, before both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Dean quietly tried to make his way to his room after spending all night at Peyton's apartment. He had never fallen for anyone this fast before, but then again, he's never been with anyone like Peyton.

She was perfect for him and he knew it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dean freakin Ambrose", Liam said, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

Seth chuckled.

"And where have you been all night mister?", Seth asked with a knowing smirk.

Dean blushed.

"On a date", he replied.

"Long ass date", Liam said.

"For your information, yes, it was a fantastic date. I really like her", Dean said.

Seth knew his friend meant that.

"Well if it helps, we like her for you. Peyton will make a great addition to our little family", Seth said.

Dean winked before making his way to his room.

* * *

Roman could hear Lynn's stomach growl in her sleep. He smirked, knowing he should have fed them during one of their breaks. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm starving", she mumbled.

"I was just going to ask. Anything specific?", he asked.

"Anything vegan", she replied.

He nodded. He stood and got dressed, making his way to the kitchen.

He froze, Liam and Seth were kissing and whispering. He decided to go back down the hall and yawn loudly to let them know he was coming.

When he reached the kitchen again, they were on opposite sides. He shook his head, he couldn't wait till they were out.

"How's Lynn?", Liam asked.

Roman smirked.

"Amazing", he replied.

Liam made a face, making Seth laugh.

"Dude, that's my sister", he replied.

Roman winked.

"She's hungry, came to get her something", he added.

"If you want I can order in. We haven't gone shopping in a few days", Liam said.

"Sounds good", Roman nodded.

Roman left and Seth wrapped his arms around Liam.

"You make the cutest faces", he whispered.

Liam blushed before kissing Seth's cheek.

"You know what Lynn and Leslie get?", Seth asked, taking the menu.

Liam nodded.


	17. Chapter 17-Just Be You

A few months had passed since the guys had arrived to Earth 1. Seth and Liam's relationship was still on the down low, or at least that's what they thought.

When Dean had a day off, he would stay with Peyton.

"So when do I get to meet her?", Lynn asked.

Dean and Lynn had grown a bit closer, but not as close as she and Seth.

"You want too? I can tell her to come over for dinner one night.", Dean said, as he set the table.

"Why not invite her now? Call her", Leslie said.

Lynn nodded. Dean smiled and pulled his phone out. Lynn and Leslie noticed the way he smiled and blushed when he spoke to her.

"So adorable", Leslie said.

Lynn nodded.

"I'm going to tell Roman, Seth, and Liam that Peyton is joining us and to behave.", Lynn said.

"Good idea", Leslie said.

Lynn made her way down the hall to her room. She stopped when she heard Roman on the phone. He sounded worried. She knocked lightly before walking in. He sent her a small smile, which didn't reach his eyes. It always did, so she knew something was wrong.

"Okay mom, just keep me updated", he said.

He sighed.

"I love you too", he said, before setting his phone down.

She stepped closer to him when he sat down.

"Talk to me", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I told you about my brother, how he's sick. Well, my mom just told me he's getting worse and, she wants me to come home to see him", Roman said.

"And are you?", she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"I can't see him, not like that", he said.

"But if you don't, and God forbid something happens to him. Babe, you need to go", she said.

"Will you come with me?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"You're going to love my brother", he said, excited.

"I know. From all the stories you told me, he sounds like a great guy", she replied.

She stood and took his hand.

"But right now, Dean is inviting Peyton over for dinner because I haven't met her yet. So, come on", she said.

He laughed softly and nodded.

* * *

"Li, I swear, he hit on me", Seth said, as they got home from the grocery store.

A guy had come up to Seth and flirted before leaving his number and walking away. Seth had told him he had a boyfriend, but the guy kept pushing. Seth didn't keep the number, balling up the paper and throwing it away. Liam had seen, but didn't say anything till they got home.

"Did you tell him you were taken?", Liam asked.

"Hun, of course I did. I couldn't exactly say it was you, but yes I told him", Seth said.

"Are you mad about that? That you can't say I'm your boyfriend?", he asked.

"No, of course not. I told you I understand and I would never force you to do something you don't want to.", Seth said, taking Liam's hand.

Liam sighed. Seth wrapped his arms around Liam's neck.

"I just feel like you deserve to be with someone who isn't afraid to be who he is. Someone who isn't afraid to show you off, because you are a catch baby", Liam said.

Seth smiled and blushed.

"That person is you, one day. When that day comes I will be proud to show you off too. To scream at the top of my lungs that you are mine", Seth said.

Liam smiled and they kissed. For the first time, Liam didn't glance around. He always checked to make sure no one was coming.

"Now let's get inside, because I am hungry and these groceries need to be put away", Seth said.

Liam nodded before slapping his boyfriend's butt. Seth blushed. As they walked into the house with the bags. Liam noticed Peyton.

"Hey Pey", he said.

Seth kissed her cheek as he passed her.

"I see things are getting serious if you brought her to meet the family", Seth winked at Dean.

Dean smirked.

"She's the one Seth. If you bet I would marry her, you would win", Dean whispered.

Seth nodded. Roman walked over.

"We have to take a trip home. My brother isn't doing so well", Roman whispered.

"When do we leave?", Seth asked.

"In two days", Roman said.

"My bag will be ready", Dean said.

His eyes found Peyton after she laughed at something Lynn said.

"Mind if I bring Peyton?", he asked.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"I hope you do. You know my mom will be extra excited you got rid of Billie. If we weren't a fan, neither was my mom", Roman said.

"Oh I know", Dean nodded.

Making Roman and Seth laugh.

"Taking Lynn?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded.

"I was just about to tell you. I want you with her at all times. I know my sister is going to react.", Roman said.

"I'll protect her with my life", Seth nodded.

"You don't think she would try to hurt Lynn, do you?", Dean asked.

"I don't want to test it", Roman replied.

* * *

The dinner had gone pretty well. Lynn knew from the second she spoke to Peyton that they would be long time friends.

She leaned into Dean.

"I like her, so don't fuck this up", she whispered.

Dean winked.

* * *

Lynn was nervous. They were going to Ruby and she was officially meeting his family. What if they didn't like her? She wasn't raised royal, so she wouldn't know how to act around them.

From birth they were taught how to eat, what to wear, and how to speak.

"Babe", Roman said, making Lynn jump.

He raised a brow.

"You okay?", he asked.

She sighed and nodded.

"Yes of course, just, a bit nervous", she replied.

"Don't be, my mom is going to love you. My did will adore you. You make me happy", he said.

"That's good to know, but that's not all I'm worried about. I don't know how to act royal", she said.

He smiled and held her chin in his hand.

"Just be you", he replied, before leaving a kiss on her lips.

"That's what I'm worried about", she mumbled against his lips.

"Don't worry", he whispered.

She pouted as he went to take their bags to the car. When she got outside, Peyton was standing beside it with Dean.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're coming too. Makes me less nervous", Lynn said.

"I know what you mean. I haven't been home in awhile", Peyton replied.

"Any tips?", Lynn asked.

Peyton smiled.

"Just be you", Peyton said.

Lynn groaned and Peyton laughed.

"That's the same thing Roman said", she said.

"Alright, I will tell you how royals expect you to act, if that's what you meant.", Peyton said.

Lynn nodded. On their way to Ruby, Peyton told her the ins and outs of royal expectations. It was a lot and Lynn didn't know if she could remember it all.

When they got to Ruby, Peyton pointed towards a huge mansion overlooking the region.

"Don't tell me…", she stopped.

"Yup, that's where they grew up. Seth and Dean's parents lived close by, never in town", Peyton said.

"Now I'm nervous again", Lynn said.

Peyton squeezed her hand.

"You'll be fine", Peyton whispered.


	18. Chapter 18-Home

Roman smiled at her.

"Just breathe", he whispered, before kissing her head.

He looked at Liam.

"My parents expect a lot from my guards. Since I appointed Seth as Lynn's personal guard, stand to my left in his place?", Roman asked.

Liam smiled and nodded.

"It would be my honor", Liam bowed his head.

Roman nodded. He turned and started walking towards the front door. It opened and a woman came out. Lynn leaned over to Seth a bit.

"Is that his mom?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Do I bow to her?", she asked.

"Yes, don't forget your head. Eyes on the floor unless she tells you otherwise", he whispered.

"Watch me", Peyton whispered.

Lynn nodded and let Peyton take the lead. The woman gasped as she stopped Peyton and hugged her. Dean smiled and placed his hand gently on Peyton's back.

"I'm so happy for you. I like her way better than whatever her name was", she said, cupping Dean's chin.

"We all do, mom", Roman said.

He turned to see Lynn. He smiled before holding his hand out for her to take. She did and he pulled her in. His mom looked from him to Lynn. She loved seeing her son so happy.

Lynn was going to bow, but was quickly stopped by his mother. She shook her head.

"You don't ever bow to me.", Patricia said.

Lynn nodded.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Roselynn, but she goes by just Lynn", Roman said.

"Your parents can call me whatever they want", Lynn said.

Patricia giggled.

"Lynn, if its okay", Patricia said.

Lynn nodded.

"Now come, your dad and brother want to see you. Also so they can meet Lynn", Patricia said to her son.

Roman walked beside his mom.

"Is Vanessa here?", he asked, glancing back to see Seth explaining certain areas in the house to Lynn.

"Not yet, but she will be. Just because you two don't get along doesn't mean she isn't invited. Rosey wanted to see all of you", his mom said.

Roman nodded. He wouldn't argue against his brother's last wishes. As they got closer to the back, he could hear his brother's cough. He remembers well how it started with a cough. One his brother chose to ignore.

"_Its just a cough, will be gone by next week", _his brother had said and winked.

He was so wrong. His cough had gotten worse, then joined a few other symptoms that no one could ignore. A year later, he remembers being told that Rosey could no longer be King.

His sister had stood up, waiting for their dad to appoint her or her husband. The look on her face was priceless when they were told no, and not only that but that Roman was going to take the crown.

His sister had grown cold towards him since then.

"And just keep Lynn close to you or one of your guards", his mom whispered.

Roman nodded. He slowed down and let his mom take the lead. He took Lynn's hand and placed it on his arm. Seth stepped back a bit with Peyton, Liam and Dean went up ahead.

"Did she like me?", Lynn asked.

Roman smirked and winked. She groaned.

"That is not an answer", she growled.

He laughed softly.

"She loved you babe", he replied.

Lynn relaxed more. She knew how close Roman was to his mom. The most important person to impress. Two men came into view when they entered the back room. An older man, which she guessed was Roman's dad.

"Sweetheart, this is my dad, Sika Reigns", Roman introduced.

She was going to bow, but he stopped her.

"She is lovely, Roman. She is going to make a wonderful Queen one day", his dad said, winking.

Lynn blushed as Roman smiled proudly.

"I thought so", Roman said, winking at Lynn.

Roman tugged on her hand a bit, moving her towards his brother. She could see how sick he looked. Now she knew she made the right choice in getting Roman to come and see him.

"Well, how in the hell did my little brother land you? You are too gorgeous for this kid", Rosey said.

Lynn giggled.

"He got lucky I guess. I mean, it's a good thing he doesn't give up easily, right", Lynn teased Roman.

Roman laughed and so did Rosey.

"I like her, Ro.", he said to his little brother.

She noticed how weak his brother suddenly became. Roman noticed too.

"We are actually a bit exhausted. The trip was long. Mind if we get a few hours of sleep before dinner?", Roman asked.

"Of course.", his mom said.

"Yeah, me too.", Rosey added.

Two guards came over and wheeled Rosey away. Roman sighed sadly and Lynn rubbed his back.

"You're right, I do like him", Lynn said.

Roman smiled.

"Come on, I am actually tired", Lynn said.

They started for the stairs. She noticed how Dean and Liam followed. Seth and Peyton too. Roman chuckled and leaned into her.

"Let them know they are dismissed.", he whispered.

She raised a brow. Before stopping.

"Dismissed", Lynn said.

Liam's shoulders slumped.

"You told her that? Now I will never hear the end of it", Liam said.

They all laughed. Dean bowed.

"See you two later", Dean winked, before taking Peyton's hand and pulling her away.

Seth held his hand out to Liam. Lynn noticed her brother hesitate before Seth remembered that they weren't out to them. He cleared his throat.

"Let me show you to your room, Liam", Seth said.

Liam nodded and followed. Roman lifted Lynn over his shoulder and she laughed.

"Babe", she said.

He set her down in front of a door. He opened it and walked in. She hesitated before following.

"Are we allowed to sleep in the same room?", she asked.

He sighed.

"No, but my room is right across from yours, and there is nothing to stop me from sneaking over.", he replied.

She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I like the sound of that", she replied.

"I bet you do", he mumbled against her lips.

"Oh, I didn't know you brought company", someone interrupted.

He sighed. He was blocking whoever that woman was at the door. He turned.

"Hi to you too, Vanessa", he said.

Lynn came face to face with his sister.


	19. Chapter 19-Second Choice

Lynn knew who Vanessa was, but Roman didn't like talking about her much. He explained bits and pieces. It was the pieces she didn't like about her.

"Roselynn", she introduced herself, holding out her hand to his sister.

Vanessa eyed her before plastering on a fake smile and holding her own hand out.

"Vanessa Reigns Riddle", she replied.

"Its nice to meet you, Roman has told me so much, and I mean so much", Lynn said, letting her tone know she wasn't messing around with Vanessa.

Roman caught it and tried not to laugh. He cleared his throat.

"Well, she's tired and needs some rest. As do I. We can catch up at dinner", Roman said to his sister.

"Sure, oh and, I invited a friend over.", Vanessa said.

Roman raised a brow, but nodded.

"Mom and dad…", his sister stopped him.

"They already know", she said.

He nodded. He was uncomfortable with this, knowing his sister was up to something.

"Well, I'll let you two sleep. See you at dinner", Vanessa said before leaving.

He growled and Lynn placed her hands against his chest.

"Its going to be okay, I've dealt with worse woman than your sister", she said.

"This isn't how I thought this trip would go, you know.", he shrugged.

He kissed her head before leaving the room. Lynn wished there was something she could do.

* * *

As dinner rolled around, Peyton helped her pick out something to wear.

"And here I thought you all got dressed up", Lynn said.

Peyton laughed.

"Only for special occasions", Peyton said.

"What would I do without you Pey", Lynn said.

Peyton smiled. The guys were waiting downstairs with Rosey and another guy.

"So which one is yours Rome?", this guy asked.

Roman rolled his eyes and Rosey laughed.

"The one in the beautiful red romper", he replied.

He kissed Lynn gently and winked.

"My brother in law", he whispered.

Lynn caught on and nodded. She held her hand out to him, but he wrapped her in a hug. Squeezing her to him, which she didn't like. Seth pulled him off and got between them.

"You don't know her like that.", he growled.

Matt held his hands up with a smirk and backed away. Vanessa walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Good job, Seth", Rosey whispered to him.

"Now, dinner?", Sika asked.

"Remember, we are waiting on one more person", Vanessa said.

"Who? This is a family dinner", Sika reminded.

Vanessa smirked.

"She is going to be family", she said.

Roman sighed, knowing exactly who she meant, but before she could answer. The maid walked in with a woman.

"Hey family", she said with a smile.

She went over to Rosey and kissed his cheek.

"Its been so long", she said.

Lynn leaned into Peyton.

"Who is that exactly?", she asked.

"If Roman can't find a wife, he has to marry her", Peyton whispered back.

"Roman", this woman said, walking over to him and hugging him.

Roman didn't return it.

"Hey, Sasha", he replied.

Lynn cleared her throat.

"Oh good, my bags are in the back of the car", Sasha said to her.

"Excuse me?", Lynn said.

Roman wrapped an arm around her.

"She's not a maid. She's my girlfriend", he said.

"Girlfriend?", Sasha asked, surprised.

Roman nodded and smiled at Lynn.

"So, dinner?", Sika said, making his way to the dining room.

Everyone followed after him. Vanessa taking Sasha's arm.

"You could have warned me", Sasha whispered.

"But then you wouldn't have come. Relax, I've seen her kind come and go, she won't last. You will be marrying my little brother before you know it", Vanessa said.

"How sure are you of this?", Sasha asked.

"Trust me, as soon as she sees all the work she has to put in to be with him, she'll run for the hills.", Vanessa said.

Sasha nodded.

"You were trained and made to be Queen. She wasn't", Vanessa finished.

Sasha smirked and took the seat beside Roman. Lynn was on his other side.

"I don't know if I can do this", she whispered to Roman.

"What?", he asked.

"Having her here. I'm nervous as it is, I don't need to be watching my back or you with her", Lynn whispered.

"Don't trust me now?", he asked.

She smiled softly at him.

"I trust you plenty. Its her and your sister I don't trust", she replied.

* * *

After dinner, Roman offered to show her around the place. He pointed to a few other houses around the property.

"That one will be ours, you know, if you accept me", he said.

Lynn's jaw dropped open. It was beautiful.

"Actually, I was thinking, and I spoke to my mom about it.", he said.

"Yeah?", she asked, wondering where this was going.

"Things are uncomfortable with my sister, now she made it even worse by bringing…", Lynn cut him off.

"Your future Queen", she said.

"That was only if I couldn't find anyone before I take the crown", he said, touching her cheek gently.

She nodded.

"We spoke about this, Lynn.", he added.

"I know. I just never thought I would ever meet second choice", she said.

Roman laughed and shook his head at her.

"I love you, but as I was saying, if you want to stay in _our _house while we are home", he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She bit her lip before nodding and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sounds so good", she whispered, before their lips connected.

* * *

Seth had to end things with Aleister before they could get anymore serious with Liam. Showing up at his apartment, he knocked. Aleister opened the door, but before Seth could say anything. He kissed him.

"Hey, I missed you", Aleister said, smiling.

Seth gently pushed him away.

"Baby?", Aleister said, confused.

Seth swallowed.

"We can't do this anymore, Al. Its not you, its me. Its just, I don't feel what you want me to feel. I'm sorry, and I hope we can still be friends. I don't want to lose our friendship", Seth said.

Aleister's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry", Seth said again, before walking out.

He didn't want to hurt him, but it was too late for that.

* * *

Their kiss had heated up, and it moved from kissing to full on making out. Roman had lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them back towards the house.

He fumbled with the door.

"Fuck", he growled, pulling away and unlocking the front door.

Her lips moved to his neck, nipping and sucking on the spot that made his knees weak.

"Oh fuck, baby, wait till we get inside. I don't want to drop you", he moaned, squeezing her ass.

"Hurry", she whispered.

He slammed the door shut with his foot and made his way to the couch.

* * *

Rosey had wanted to speak to his sister alone. Calling her into the office that belonged to his dad.

"Everything okay?", she asked.

"No", he replied.

"Do you need mom or dad? The doctor?", she asked quickly.

"No. This is about Roman", he said.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you were disappointed when dad announced that he would take my place, but understand where we are coming from", Rosey started.

"I am second oldest, I'm married. I learned everything you both did. I am ready for that crown", she said.

He held a hand up, stopping her.

"But you have no patience. Clearly. He might not be married yet, but he will be. Whether its to Lynn or not, he knows his duty", he said.

She rolled her eyes again.

"He's not ready", she said.

"He is.", he replied.

She huffed and stomped out. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Dean poked his head around the corner.

"You called for me?", he asked.

Rosey nodded.

"Keep a close eye on my brother, at least around my sister and her husband.", Rosey said.

"Always", Dean nodded.

"Also, how long are you guys here for?", Rosey asked.

"I think Roman said a few days. Why?", he said.

Rosey shook his head.

"Find my brother and tell him to come see me. Now", Rosey said.

Dean nodded and bowed before leaving. Making his way to Roman's house. He knocked once, but got no answer. Knocking again, Roman answered, sheet wrapping around his bottom half. Hair loose, sweat covering his chest, and he was panting.

"What?", he growled.

"Sorry your highness, your brother would like a word. Now", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Give me a few minutes", he replied.

Dean bowed before Roman closed the door. He turned to find Lynn bare naked on the floor.

"Don't tell me you have to go? I was ready for more", she said.

He bit his lip and made his way over to her. Removing the sheet, she got on her knees in front of him.

"Baby", he whispered.

Her mouth wrapped around him and he leaned his head back. Moaning.

"Holy shit. You're getting so good at this", he panted hard.

Burying his hand in her hair and helping her.

"That's it baby. All the fucking way. Fuck. Yes.", he growled.

* * *

Dean was glad that house was sound proof. A few minutes later, the door opened and Roman came out shirtless.

"Alright, lets hurry. I'm not done with my woman yet", he smirked.

Dean made a face and Roman laughed as he put his shirt back on.


	20. Chapter 20-Soulmate

As soon as Roman walked into the office, he could see how tired his brother was.

"You called for me, Rosey?", he asked.

"Take a seat", his brother said, gesturing to the chair across from the desk.

Roman sat and waited for his brother to start. Rosey cleared his throat.

"You know how important it is for you to know everything about being King.", he started.

Roman nodded.

"But Lynn doesn't.", he said.

"She can learn, I know she can. We just have to teach her", Roman said.

"That brings me to my next question, how long are you here for?", he asked.

"A few days. We have to get back to the rest of the guys and train", Roman answered.

"The guys will be fine without you. Its time to step up", Rosey said.

Roman shifted in his seat.

"What are you saying, Rosey?", he asked.

"I won't be around much longer. She needs to be ready", Rosey said.

Roman swallowed.

"We'll start tomorrow. She can learn everything she'll need in a few days. The rest will follow as we go along", Roman nodded.

Rosey nodded as well.

"Go on", his brother said with a smile.

Roman stood and walked out. Dean was waiting for him in the hall.

"Everything okay?", he asked when he saw the look on his best friend's face.

"I don't know.", Roman replied.

"Can I help?", Dean asked.

"Yeah, and Peyton actually. Lynn needs to learn the ins and outs of being royal, like yesterday", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"We can help, I know Peyton loved Lynn.", Dean said.

"Thank you", Roman replied.

"What does this mean for your brother?", Dean asked.

Roman swallowed.

"We've got your back till the end", Dean said, knowing Roman didn't even want to say the words dead.

"I'm going to go check on Lynn. Let her know and see how she feels about this. I don't just want to throw her into it.", Roman said.

Dean nodded. He watched his friend leave and he hoped Lynn would stick around for Roman's sake.

* * *

When Roman got back to the house, Lynn was putting away groceries.

"Where did all that come from?", he asked.

"Your mom sent it over. Said we needed food since we decided to stay here", she said, smiling.

"Of course she did", he chuckled.

"So, is everything okay? Your brother?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Its just um, he wanted to know how much of royal expectations did you know", he shrugged.

"And you told him I don't know anything? Because I don't", she chuckled.

"Yeah. So he suggested you start learning. Now", he said.

"What? Why? We just got here. Did I fuck something up? Or say the wrong thing?", she said.

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No babe. Its just, my brother wants to make sure you're ready", he said.

"We've only been dating a few months. They can't expect me to just jump right into marriage with you", she said.

"I told you this could happen. I know its fast, but at the rate my brother is going, I'm afraid he doesn't have much time. A week after he passes, I become King.", he said.

She paced.

"You can say no, and walk away. It will hurt, but I will understand. This is a lot, especially if you didn't grow up around this lifestyle.", he said.

She stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"But if I say no and walk away, you marry second choice", she said.

He swallowed, but nodded.

"She knows everything royal?", she asked.

He nodded again.

"Probably since birth, right?", she asked.

"Yes", he replied.

She knew she wasn't ready, but she would be damned if she left him with _her._

"When do I start?", she asked.

He smiled. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, you are all mine.", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you, that's why I'm doing this. I can't imagine my life without you, or you with _her._", she said.

"I love you too baby, and I can't imagine my life without you either.", he replied.

* * *

The next morning, Lynn was meeting with Peyton and Patricia. They both smiled as she walked in.

"So, are we ready?", his mom asked her.

Lynn nodded. She sat across from them, but before Patricia could start, Sasha walked in. Lynn rolled her eyes and so did Peyton.

"Also, remember not to roll your eyes around royals. Its unlady like according to them", Peyton whispered after leaning in.

Lynn nodded.

"Can we help you with something?", Patricia asked her.

Sasha sat with a fake smile.

"Just thought I could lend a hand. After all, I know everything I need to be Queen", Sasha said.

Lynn resisted the urge to roll her eyes again.

"That is very kind of you, second choice, I mean, Sasha. My apologies for forgetting your name", Lynn shot back.

Patricia did her best not to laugh, but Peyton giggled.

"Alright ladies, first thing is first. Dining", Patricia said.

"I learned this when I was like five", Sasha said, pushing her hair over her shoulder with a smirk.

"We know, let the Queen teach Lynn", Peyton said.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Rolling your eyes is unlady like and unroyal", Lynn said.

Patricia giggled.

* * *

"How do you think its going?", Roman asked.

"Fine. I only spoke to her for a short moment, but she seems like she can handle her own", Rosey said.

He and Roman had decided on a short walk to catch up. Liam and Dean following closely.

"I'm just afraid that this is going to be too much and she's going to run. I'm not worth all the hassle", Roman said.

"If she leaves, it won't be because she can't handle it or because she doesn't love you. She's here and she's learning, for you", Rosey said.

Roman nodded.

"You're going to make a great King. I'm just sad I won't be able to see it", Rosey said.

"Me too", Roman replied.

* * *

After the first day, Lynn was exhausted. She didn't realize there was a fork and spoon for different dishes. The differences in glasses for drinks. Elbows off the table at all times. Always sit up straight.

"I'm exhausted", Lynn said, as she and Peyton walked back to the house with Seth behind them.

"But you learned quickly. I especially loved it when Sasha forgot which glass her wine was suppose to go into", Peyton said, laughing softly.

Lynn laughed.

"Yeah, her face was priceless when Roman's mom corrected her", Lynn said.

Dean and Liam walked out of the house as they got to the door. Dean kissed Peyton's cheek.

"Ready to go?", he asked her.

She nodded.

"And how did she do?", Dean asked, tilting his head towards Lynn.

"Better than Sasha.", Peyton said, winking at Lynn.

"Awesome.", Dean nodded.

"I knew you could do it", Liam said, hugging his sister to him.

The door opened again to reveal a showered Roman. He smiled at her.

"Dismissed", Roman said.

Seth, Dean, and Liam nodded. Roman took her hand and pulled her in.

"So? Ready to run yet?", he asked.

"It was actually easier than I thought. Don't know what I was so worried about", Lynn said.

He chuckled.

"Its too bad you already took a shower. I could use one", she said, winking at him.

"Oh hell, I can take another one", he said, quickly following her.

* * *

Liam was about to close the door to his room, but Seth stopped him and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Rollins, what the hell?", Liam asked.

"Why have you been ignoring me? I text you. I call. I came knocking on your door to let me in, but you didn't answer. I wanted to spend what little few hours we had together", he said.

Liam sighed.

"If they see you come in here…", Seth cut him off.

"They don't care here. They know I'm gay. They don't judge us. Half the guards are gay.", Seth almost shouted.

Liam set his hands on his hips.

"I just…", Seth stopped.

Liam felt bad. He didn't want to hurt him. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to fuck up my job. Its not you baby", Liam said softly.

Seth smiled. Liam closed the space between them and kissed him.

"Stay the night with me?", Liam asked.

Seth bit his lip before nodding.

* * *

Dean sat down on their bed and rubbed his shoulder. Peyton moved behind him and started rubbing his back and shoulders.

He moaned.

"That's the spot babe", he groaned.

She giggled.

"The Queen asked me if it was a good idea to invite Lynn to the Queens meeting in a few days.", she said.

"And what did you say?", he asked.

"I told her Lynn would do wonderfully. She doesn't know much, but she's a quick learner. I also think the other Queens will love her", she said.

He nodded.

"Me too", he replied.

"How long are we staying for?", Peyton asked.

"Two weeks. Roman made up his mind today. Besides, she'll have you to teach her everything else", Dean said.

She nodded.

"I can test her once you tell me you taught her everything.", he said.

"Oh no, you will not. You won't go easy on her", Peyton said.

He chuckled.

"That's the point, or would you rather they eat her alive for messing up. You know how the other royals get", he said.

"I just feel bad she's being pushed into it. No time to learn slow and get use to it", she said.

"I know, but when it's all said and done, she's going to make a great Queen. Thanks to the Queen and you", Dean said, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Peyton smiled.

* * *

"Wait, a Queens what?", Lynn asked, after Patricia and Roman told her the news.

"A Queens meeting. All the Queens from every region get together and talk. I want you to go with me so you can get use to them, and so you could meet the other Queens. Don't worry, I will teach you all about each one", Patricia said.

Lynn looked at Roman.

"You don't have to go.", he said.

"He's right, you don't. I just thought it would be a good learning experience for you", Patricia added.

Lynn swallowed.

"Can I bring Peyton?", she asked softly.

"Of course.", Patricia said with a smile.

"No, second choice, right?", she asked.

Patricia was confused a bit, till she remembered its what Lynn calls Sasha.

"She might be there, sorry. Also, no calling her that nickname around the other Queens.", Patricia said, winking.

Lynn nodded. The Queen left and Roman touched Lynn's cheek gently.

"You don't have to go. I'm serious. My mom won't look down at you for it. She knows you've still got a lot to learn", he said.

"But she's right. It's a good experience. I also need to show up Sasha.", Lynn said.

"I love you. Have fun today, sweetheart", he said, handing her a black card that said Reigns in shiny silver letters.

"Oh no…", he stopped her.

"Pick out whatever you like", he said, pushing the card back to her.

She groaned and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Liam and Seth were making love. Seth swore this man would be the death of him. The way he made love to Seth was beyond anything he had ever experienced.

Seth gripped the sheets beneath him as Liam pounded away behind him. Seth screamed his release into the pillow, biting it as the pleasure moved through him.

Liam collapsed on his back. He kissed down Seth's spine.

"Have I told you how much I love this ass", Liam smirked, still inside Seth.

He squeezed and slapped it, making Seth squirm and giggle.

"Alright, out of me now please", he chuckled.

"But I like being here. Its so warm and tight. Fuck", Liam groaned.

"Li", Seth giggled.

"Alright party pooper", Liam said, moving to lay beside Seth.

Seth kissed his chest before laying on it, putting one leg between Liam's.

"I love you, Li", he whispered.

Liam smiled.

"You know I love you too. You've become everything to me, my soulmate.", he replied.

Seth blushed and bit his lip.

"We can get married in Ruby region. No one to stop us, and kids, I want kids.", Seth said smiling.

Liam couldn't help his smile either. He could see how much Seth had been holding back before, just so he wouldn't scare him off.

"I'm hoping I can give you all that one day my love. As many fucking kids as you want.", he replied happily.

Seth laughed softly before straddling Liam.


	21. Chapter 21-Queens Meet

Today was the day of the Queens meeting. Lynn smoothed her hands down the ruby red sundress. Grabbing her tan sandals and putting on light makeup. Patricia and Peyton helped her learn a lot about the other Queens and who their husbands or wives were.

"You look beautiful, my love", Roman said, setting his hands on her hips.

"Just a little nervous", she said softly.

"Don't be. If anyone can do this, its you", he replied.

She smiled at him in the mirror.

* * *

Once they arrived, Peyton took Lynn's arm.

"Don't worry, I will stick by you if you need any help", Peyton whispered.

Lynn gave her a thank you smile. Getting inside, Lynn recognized some of the women Patricia and Peyton helped her study.

"Queen Reigns, I'm so glad you could make it", a woman said, approaching Patricia.

"Remember her?", Peyton whispered to Lynn.

"Yes, that's Queen Stephanie from Emerald region. She's married to King Hunter and they have three girls", Lynn whispered.

Peyton smiled and nodded.

"Let me introduce you to Peyton, and my son's girlfriend, Roselynn. Girls, this is Queen Stephanie", Patricia introduced.

Both girls bowed. As Patricia spoke with Stephanie, Peyton and Lynn went around. Peyton would point to a woman and Lynn would have to say who they were.

"That's Queen Trish's wife. Toni Storm", Lynn said.

Peyton nodded.

"Now, should we mingle or continue to test you?", Peyton asked.

Lynn took a deep breath.

"Mingle, but I don't know how to introduce myself. I mean, I'm just a girlfriend", Lynn said.

Patricia had walked over and heard Lynn. She took her arm and smiled.

"You introduce yourself as the future King of Ruby region's future Queen", she said.

Peyton nodded with a smile.

"Or just future Queen of Ruby", Patricia said, laughing softly.

She noticed Lita join Toni. She took Lynn over to them and they bowed.

"Queen Patricia, Trish sends her apologies. She couldn't make it this time", Lita said.

"Well tell her I said hello. We have to get together some time and chat", Patricia said.

She noticed Lita's eyes flash to Lynn and then back to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my son's future Queen, Roselynn", she said.

Lita held her hand out and Lynn took it.

"Lita of Opal", Lita said.

"I've heard a lot about you and your region. I think its great that its all women. Men sometimes take us for granted in the way we think", Lynn said.

Lita smiled and nodded.

"Glad to hear it", Lita said, before excusing herself.

Toni smiled.

"I should follow, but couldn't leave without introducing myself", Toni said.

Lynn bowed.

"Oh please don't. If you are going to be future Queen, you never have to bow again", Toni smirked.

Lynn smiled and nodded.

"Also, we would love it if you came to Opal to celebrate our butterfly festival next weekend.", Toni said.

"Sounds great, I would love to come", Lynn said.

"See you there", Toni said.

She stopped and faced Lynn again.

"Also, you should know there's another woman here pretending to be Roman's future Queen. I believed it up until you showed up with Queen Patricia", Toni said.

"Sasha", Peyton mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what she called herself. Full of it if you asked me. Didn't like her one bit, so please don't bring her to the festival", Toni said, winking before leaving.

Lynn looked at Patricia and Peyton.

"She probably already talked up the whole room", Lynn said.

"She might have, but judging from Toni's reaction, it wasn't a good talk. You are nothing like her, show them that and let them make up their own minds about you", Patricia said.

Lynn nodded. She did as Patricia said, and the women seemed to have liked her. Stephanie approached Patricia, who was smiling proudly at Lynn.

"He picked a good one.", Stephanie said.

Patricia nodded.

"He did. I'm just afraid she's going to realize its too much trouble and that he isn't worth it all. My son would be heartbroken.", she replied.

"If she leaves, it won't be because she can't cut it. It will be for something different. She was made to be a Queen", Stephanie said.

Patricia smiled.

"From your mouth to God's ears", Patricia said.

"Well, I just came over to say goodbye. I need to get back to my girls.", Stephanie said.

Both women bowed to each other before Stephanie left. Her eyes went back to Lynn as she bowed to the other women. Lynn came over excited.

"We were invited to Opals butterfly festival.", she said.

"Oh, their festivals are always so beautiful.", Patricia smiled.

"Will Roman be allowed to go? I know men aren't really allowed", Lynn said, as she and Patricia started walking.

"Of course he is, he will be with you.", Patricia nodded.

Lynn nodded.

"How did you like today? Not as bad as you thought.", Patricia asked.

"You were right, I didn't know why I was so nervous. Everyone was lovely", Lynn replied.

"Except for Sasha, of course", Peyton added.

"Yeah, all except her, but I was still polite. Didn't let her get to me one bit", Lynn said, proud of herself.

"Good.", Patricia nodded.

* * *

Getting home, Lynn had showered and ate dinner early. She wanted to work on her book. It was almost done. Fixed and with a few new added chapters to it. Roman smiled from the doorway as he watched her.

He finally walked over to their bed and crawled over to her. He leaned over the laptop and she jumped.

"You scared me, I didn't see you", she smiled.

He finally left a kiss on her lips.

"I know. I've been watching you for a couple minutes. How's your book coming?", he said, before standing and walking into their bathroom to shower.

"Almost done, well if my editor doesn't make me write any chapters over again", she replied.

He poked his head out of the bathroom.

"They are going to love it", he said.

"Oh, did your mom tell you, Queen Toni invited us to the butterfly festival", she said.

He smiled at her excitement.

"She did, and that's great my love. We will definitely be going", he said.

* * *

"I knew Sasha would pull a stunt like that. She knows none of them like her. Jealous bitch", Dean said.

Peyton had filled him in on today and Sasha's little stunt with telling the other Queens she was the future Queen of Ruby.

"Lynn didn't let it faze her. They all loved her. She played it cool just like Queen Patricia told her too.", Peyton added.

Dean nodded.

"Good. I'm sure Roman is proud of her", he replied.

"And you?", Peyton asked.

He shrugged a bit.

"You know I'm proud of her. She's come along way. I admit, I didn't think she could pull it off, but I'm not too proud to say I was wrong.", Dean said.

"Good. You should tell her, you know.", Peyton said.

"Not till she has that crown on her head. Don't need her slacking in the middle", he replied.

Peyton giggled and shook her head at him.

* * *

Seth wrapped his arms around Liam, kissing his shoulder.

"I missed you today", he whispered.

Liam smiled and turned to face Seth.

"How did my sister do?", he asked.

"Nailed it.", Seth replied, leaving kisses on Liam's face.

Liam chuckled.

"Now, I really need you to nail me. It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks", he replied.

Liam kissed him softly.

"Anything for you", he whispered against Seth's lips.

He crawled onto Seth and kissed down his neck.

"So, before things go any further. Can we talk about something?", Seth asked.

Liam groaned as he continued his trail of kisses.

"Baby, please", Seth said.

Liam sighed and leaned on his elbow.

"You couldn't have said that before the nail me comment", Liam chuckled.

"Sorry. It will be quick though", Seth said.

Liam nodded.

"So, you know when Lynn and Roman get married, I know for a fact Roman will want you as his guard. He will be moving me to be Lynn's guard.", Seth started.

"Where are you going with this Seth?", Liam asked.

"Well when you move here, they'll bunk you with other guards.", Seth replied.

Liam raised a brow.

"And they won't want me banking with them?", Liam asked.

"That's not what I mean, I just...", Seth sighed.

Liam watched Seth blush.

"I have a house on the property, I just never use it because I wanted to stay close to Roman and Dean. Never had a reason to use it", Seth said.

"And?", Liam asked.

"When you move here, will you move in with me? Turn my house into a home?", Seth asked.

Liam smiled.

"And marry me?", Seth asked.


	22. Chapter 22-Festival

"What?", Liam asked, not sure he heard Seth right.

"Okay, don't get all panicky on me. I just want to know if you would marry me, you know, when you moved here", Seth said.

Liam swallowed.

"We've got plenty of time till then. Think about it", Seth said.

* * *

Lynn couldn't believe she has been in Ruby almost two weeks. She was learning more and more every day. She dressed for the butterfly festival. Roman finished getting dressed too. He came out in jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow.

"Wow, I almost forgot what you looked like in regular clothes. Nice to see you out of suits and ties for a change.", she teased.

He chuckled.

"We are allowed to loosen up every now and then", he replied.

"I like you loose", she mumbled.

He laughed louder and shook his head at her.

"Lets get out of here", he said.

* * *

When they arrived to Opal, they were greeted by women guards. Lynn found it exciting.

"You should have female guards. I bet it would earn their respect, not that you don't have it.", Lynn said.

Roman nodded.

"I like that idea", Rosey said.

"See, already acting like a future Queen. Never be afraid to talk to your husband about these ideas. If there is a will, he will find a way", Sika winked at her.

"I know how much Nia and Tamina wished they could join the guards. Why not start there?", Roman suggested.

"I like it.", Patricia nodded.

Getting off their car, Lynn was joined by Peyton and Seth.

"The Queen and King will thank Queen Trish and Queen Toni first. Then Rosey and his wife, followed by you and Roman. Remember to bow, even if Toni told you not too.", Peyton whispered to her.

Lynn nodded. When it was their turn, they bowed. Trish did as well.

"I've heard a lot about you, Lady Roselynn. My wife tells me you've got a good head on your shoulders. Smart and funny, we can use more Queens like you", Trish smiled.

Toni winked at her.

"Queen Reigns, I apologize for missing the Queens meeting. I was looking forward to seeing and speaking with you", Trish said.

"Same. Maybe next time", Patricia said.

Lynn noticed as Trish didn't acknowledge any of the men yet.

"Hopefully we get a chance to speak some more, Lady Roselynn", Trish said, before taking Toni's hand and walking away to the next person.

"Now, lets have some fun, but don't forget to be respectful. You are on another Queen's region", Patricia reminded.

Everyone nodded. As soon as Roman's parents were out of sight, Dean and Liam loosened up. Seth nudged him. Liam chuckled.

"What first?", Liam asked.

"I say we get on a few rides and eat some food.", Dean replied.

"Same, I skipped breakfast", Seth said, placing his hand against his stomach.

"Sounds like a plan", Dean nodded.

"What about you two?", Liam asked Lynn and Roman.

"I think we are going to walk around for awhile", Lynn replied.

Everyone else nodded and left the couple alone. Roman took her hand as they walked around. Finding the tent that held the vending machines. He popped a coin into one and moved the claw around.

"These things are always so tricky", Lynn commented.

"I love these games. When we were kids, Dean and Seth would come with me to this nearby arcade place. We would spend hours at these machines with a bag of coins", Roman said.

Lynn smiled.

"Did you always win?", she asked.

"Not all the time, but we did win more than we lost. As we got older, we would give the prizes to the kids who couldn't win anything.", he replied.

"That's so sweet of you guys", Lynn said.

Lynn turned back to the game when she heard something plop against metal. Roman bent down and pulled it out. He opened the tiny plastic ball and pulled out a removable tattoo.

"For you, my Queen", he said.

She giggled and took it.

"Do the honors?", she asked, turning her arm over so he could put the tattoo on her wrist.

He took her hand and wet a napkin. Placing the tattoo against her skin and wetting the piece of paper. He blew on it before counting to five and removing the paper. The red rose was now against Lynn's skin.

He ran his thumb over it.

"There", he said.

"I've always wanted a tattoo.", she commented, while her eyes were on the rose.

He smirked.

"No one is stopping you", he replied.

She looked up at him.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll find us a good tattoo artist, a trusted one.", he replied.

* * *

As the day went on, they met back up with their friends. Roman just wanted a chance to enjoy Lynn for a few hours and his friends knew that.

"The firework show is starting soon", Peyton said, excited.

She tugged on Dean's hand so they could find a good seat. Roman sat beside his friend when they found one, pulling Lynn between his legs.

"Comfy?", he whispered.

Lynn nodded. Seth wanted to be able to do that, and Liam knew it. He reached over and took Seth's hand in his, locking them.

"Baby steps", Liam whispered.

Seth nodded with a smile. He knew holding his hand in public was big for Liam. The fireworks were beautiful, not their usual red, blue, green colors either.

Designs were butterflies with open wings. They looked like they were flying as they exploded in the night sky.

* * *

Lynn was exhausted when they got home. Removing her shoes before crawling into their bed. Roman chuckled.

"So, how did you like it?", he asked.

"I didn't like it, I loved it. I've never been to something so magical", she replied.

"Glad you had fun", he nodded.

"I was happy to spend time with you too. It feels like I only get to see you when we go to bed or the few seconds I see you in the morning.", she added.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, my parents are just trying to get me ready to take over.", he replied.

She smiled.

"I know", she nodded.

"It won't always be like that. I will make time for you", he replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know that too", she said.

"Man, I hit the jackpot with you.", he said.

"So true", she replied.

He laughed.

* * *

It had been a few weeks and they were still in Ruby region. If it was up to Lynn, she would never leave. Roman even let her friends come over for a visit. Corey looked around their house.

"So, you've been good here?", Corey asked.

Lynn nodded.

"I mean, I've had to learn things here and there. Hold my tongue around the royals", she said.

"Hold your tongue? Why? That's not like you", Corey said.

She shrugged.

"If I want to be with Roman, it's how it has to be. I don't want to do anything to make it seem like Roman is a bad King.", she replied.

"Its not all about Roman and what is best for him. You matter too", Corey said.

"I know that", she nodded.

"Whatever, let's get out of here, or do you have to ask for permission?", Corey said.

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to ask for permission", Lynn mumbled.

Corey laughed softly.

"But I do have to take a guard", she added.

"Of course, lets go", he said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

They walked down the hall to the office. Dean was about to walk into the room. He stopped when he saw her.

"Hey, do you need him?", Dean asked.

"Is he busy?", she asked.

Corey chuckled and shook his head.

"She should be allowed to walk in", Corey mumbled.

Dean glared.

"If it was Roman's office, sure, but its not. Hold your tongue", Dean replied.

"Don't have too, I'm not royal", Corey replied.

"But you are a guest, remember that", Dean shot back.

The door opened and Roman came out.

"Lynn?", he said, surprised to see her.

"Hi baby, sorry to bother you, but I'm going shopping with Corey", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Of course, have fun", he smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

He pulled out his black card and handed it to Lynn.

"Shopping is on me today.", he said.

"Babe", she groaned.

"Hey, I'm allowed to spoil my girl", he winked.

"Love you, see you for dinner", she said, leaving another kiss before leaving with Corey.

"Ready Dean?", Roman asked.

"Just give me a second. I want to make sure Seth remembers his duty", Dean said.

Roman nodded. Dean was able to catch up to Seth before they left.

"Watch Corey and what he tells Lynn.", he whispered.

Seth glanced at Lynn and Corey.

"Why?", he asked.

"Its just his little comments he makes about the royals. We don't need him trying to influence Lynn to leave Rome", Dean whispered.

Seth nodded.

"You got it", he replied.


	23. Chapter 23-Enough

As they went shopping through the mall. Corey just wouldn't drop the conversation from earlier.

"Seriously Lynn, have you even finished your book yet? I'm willing to bet not even close", Corey said.

"I've had writers block. Which has nothing to do with Roman or Ruby region", she said.

He chuckled.

"Sure. Tell it to someone who believes you and doesn't know you", he replied.

"So yeah, I've also been busy learning all this royal stuff, but I like it Corey. Its not like I thought it would be", she said.

"They've brainwashed you. Where has my best friend gone", he said.

She shook her head at him.

"I will finish my book", she added.

After a few more stores, Seth approached her and made it seem like he was looking through the racks as well.

"Do you feel like that? Like we brainwashed you or something? I mean, if you asked Roman for a few days, he will give it. You know, so you could finish your book", Seth said.

Seth didn't want Lynn to feel like she had to always do what they told her to do, or to feel like it was all about Roman all the time.

"Of course not. I like it here Seth, truly. I mean yeah, royal duties have gotten in the way of me writing my book, but its almost done and I really do have writers block.", she replied.

"You should ask Roman to give you a few days. The Queen does it all the time", Seth said.

"I will, thanks Seth", she smiled.

"What are best friends for", he replied.

* * *

They got home to find Roman in the living room with Sasha and his sister. Lynn raised a brow as Sasha was too close to him for her liking. He smirked when he saw the look on her face. He decided on meeting her half way.

"Hi my love, how was your shopping trip?", he asked, leaning down to kiss her.

She held his head in place as they kissed, deepening it and moaning for Sasha to hear. Corey smirked and Seth cleared his throat before looking away, as did Liam. Who felt uncomfortable watching his little sister make out.

Dean chuckled. When she pulled away she looked at Vanessa and Sasha.

"Oh hi ladies, I didn't see you there", she said.

Roman leaned into her ear.

"You can't kiss me like that and think this is over. You are mine when we get home", he whispered, nipping her neck before clearing his throat and looking at his sister and Sasha.

"So, I hope we cleared things up Vanessa because we have to go.", Roman said.

"Not by a long shot", she replied.

Roman wrapped his arm around Lynn and pulled her away with him.

"What was that about?", Lynn asked.

"Just my sister trying to convince me to give up the crown.", he whispered.

"Oh, how? Money?", Lynn chuckled.

Roman didn't laugh and she knew it had to be something important.

"Rome, what did she say?", she asked.

They stopped in the garden and he looked at his guards.

"Give us a minute alone", he said.

Corey chuckled.

"I'm not your guard, you can't…", Lynn cut him off.

"Corey", she said.

"Fine", he said, walking away.

Roman took her hand as they sat on a bench.

"Ro, what did she use to try to convince you?", she asked.

"You", he replied.

"Me? How?", she asked.

"She said you weren't happy here. That I've made this all about me and that if I want to make you truly happy, I should give up the crown and stay with you on Earth 1", he said.

"She said that?", she asked.

He nodded.

"And I would, Lynn. I would give it up for you. Just say the word, my love.", he said.

She stood, and shook her head no.

"I would never ask you to do that. Your sister is fucking crazy and lying. I am happy here and being with you.", Lynn replied.

He smiled.

"Be honest with me, Lynn", he said softly.

"I am. What, you don't believe me now? And why the fuck was Sasha there for this conversation? What, did she offer up her services when you got rid of me?", Lynn said, pissed.

"She walked in while we were in the middle of it. Babe, I believe you, of course I do", he replied.

He stood.

"And I said hell no to Sasha.", he added.

He gently lifted her chin.

"I've got my Queen", he said.

* * *

Seth noticed Liam and Dean talking. He stepped over to Corey.

"You need to stop", he said.

Corey raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop what?", he asked.

"Telling Lynn to leave Roman. They are both happy and Lynn wants this life. So back off", Seth said, his eyes still on Liam.

"I never told her to leave him, you are putting words into my mouth. What I said was that she shouldn't have to change for him", he replied.

"She hasn't changed. She's just learned more, nothing wrong with that", Seth said.

Corey chuckled.

"Now, my brother over there, if I told him you weren't good for him, he would leave you in a blink of an eye", he said.

Seth looked at him.

"Calm down, I won't. I see how happy my friend is. He hasn't been that happy in a long time. The point is, I _could _suggest it", Corey said.

Seth was going to reply, but Dean and Liam joined them.

"What's the conversation?", Dean asked, when he noticed the way Seth was looking at Corey.

"Just telling him how much Lynn and Liam trust me. Hey, remember that chick that cheated on you, and I told you that you should have listened to me and broke it off with her", Corey said to Liam.

Liam nodded.

"Yeah man, and I told you to warn me next time and I'll listen. No questions asked", Liam laughed.

Seth's heart almost dropped. Corey winked at him.

* * *

Carmella arrived next, she had to finish up some work before she could join them. She was now out back enjoying the garden with Lynn.

"Its so beautiful here.", Carmella said.

"Tell me about it. I never want to go back home again", Lynn giggled.

"Has Corey been behaving?", Mella asked.

"Well…", Lynn said.

"Oh no, what did he say or do?", she asked.

Lynn told her what he said to her and then what he said to Seth. She had noticed the long face and asked him what was up. She couldn't believe Corey said that to him.

"I am going to kill him", Mella said.

Lynn giggled.

"Liam is finally coming out of his shell and Corey is about to ruin it. Absolutely not", Mella said.

"Same thing I told him. He promised to keep his trap shut. Especially since Liam is so happy.", Lynn said.

"And you?", Carmella asked with a smile.

Lynn smiled bigger and blushed.

"He is the love of my life. I honestly fall in love with him every time I wake up beside him. Hell, every time he freaking smiles", Lynn gushed.

Carmella giggled.

"Girl you've got it bad", she said.

Lynn sighed happily.

"So bad", she agreed.

"Hey, talking about us?", Corey asked.

"Yes, and she already filled me in. You are in so much trouble Graves", Carmella said.

Liam and Lynn laughed.

"I thought I smelled hot trash", everyone rolled their eyes and tried to ignore her.

Sasha went to walk past Lynn, bumping her hard. Before they knew it, Lynn was on Sasha. Corey grabbed Sasha and Liam grabbed Lynn. Trying to pull them apart. Both women were screaming and pulling hair.

* * *

Roman was talking to his parents about possibly proposing to Lynn sooner than planned. He honestly couldn't see his life without her.

"You have our blessing son", his dad said.

Roman was going to reply, but Vanessa interrupted.

"Lynn just attacked Sasha. They are trying to pull her off. Come quick", she said.

"What?", Roman replied, before running out the door.

He made it downstairs, hearing the screaming women. Walking out back, he saw Liam and Corey trying to separate the women. His parents came next.

"Enough", his dad shouted.

Making everyone jump and pull away from each other. Lynn and Sasha fixed their clothes.

"Inside my office, all of you. Now", he yelled, before walking back inside.

Lynn bit her lip.

"Come on ladies", Patricia said.

"You are in so much trouble", Mella whispered to Lynn.

Lynn groaned. This wasn't something she wanted his parents to see. What if they didn't believe her? What if they took Sasha's side? They knew her longer than they knew Lynn.

Roman was probably pissed at her. She promised she wouldn't lose control.

Sasha walked into the castle like she knew she wasn't getting into trouble. Lynn even believed it.


	24. Chapter 24-Mishap

The room was quiet for a second.

"She…", Patricia cut Sasha off by holding a hand up.

"What both of you did was un Queen like. If any else but us would have seen, they would look down on this family", Patricia said.

Lynn kept her head down as she listened.

"Its your duty as Queen to take it on the chin. Hold your composure", she continued.

"But she started it. She's the one who…", again Patricia cut Sasha off.

"Listen", Patricia said, raising her voice.

"You must have pushed her buttons. We know you better than you think, Sasha", Rosey added.

"It doesn't matter. Putting your hands on someone as a royal is not allowed", Roman said.

Lynn flinched. Sika noticed.

"She was defending herself. I see nothing wrong with it and I'm King.", Sika replied.

Both Roman and Patricia looked at Sika. Shock on both faces.

"Besides that, she's learning. Now, Sasha on the other hand, knows better. You grew up in this life", Rosey said.

"True. You should be ashamed. I will be speaking to your parents", Sika added.

"But…", she was stopped with one word.

"Dismissed", Sika said.

Sasha turned and made her way out. Lynn was about to follow.

"Not you", Roman said.

Lynn nodded.

"You know we have eyes on us all the time. I understand she was pushing your buttons, but let it go. You are going to have to learn that.", Roman said before walking out.

Lynn's shoulders slumped.

"He'll be back, just needs some air", Rosey said.

"He's disappointed, as am I", Patricia added before leaving.

Lynn wiped at the tear.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can do and say at this point.", Lynn mumbled.

"We know, as we also know how hard it is to hold together when someone keeps picking at you. Rosey snapped once.", Sika said.

"He kept shoving Roman, he deserved to get hit", Rosey mumbled.

Lynn smiled a bit.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind finding my wife and apologizing to her. She might give you another talking to, but its only because she wants you to be better. To succeed as Queen. She sees a lot of potential in you", Sika said.

Lynn nodded.

"As for my youngest, I will be speaking to him. Then you can", Sika said, winking at her.

"Okay", she replied.

She left the room. Rosey looked at his dad.

"He's afraid we might change our minds about her. I for one, still like her. Everyone has a hiccup every now and then", Rosey said.

Sika nodded.

"I like her too.", his dad replied.

Rosey pulled his phone out and texted Dean to bring back Roman to the office. After a few minutes, Roman walked in. He looked around.

"Where is Lynn?", he asked.

"Probably with your mom", his dad replied.

Roman nodded.

"I don't like the things you said to her. Your words have a big impact on her. She cares a great deal about what you think of her.", his dad said.

"She is very new to this, Ro. She's only been at it a few months and learned so much very quickly. For you. Its okay to let her be her", his brother said.

"I just don't want you all to think that I made a mistake, because I didn't. I love her and I want to be King, but if you can't accept her, I have to step away. For her", Roman said.

"And what made you think we didn't like her? We do. This was a small hiccup. We've all done worse", Rosey said, eyeing his brother.

Roman blushed.

"Have you told her about your mishap?", his dad smirked.

"No.", he replied.

"Then take it easy on her", his brother said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Lynn found Patricia in the garden cutting flowers.

"Don't be shy, grab a pair of scissors and pick some flowers.", Patricia said.

Lynn did as she was told.

"I want to say how sorry I am for the way I reacted. I've had a hard time adjusting", Lynn said.

"Didn't look like it to me. You took to this like a duck takes to water.", she replied.

Lynn smiled.

"But I accept your apology", Patricia smiled.

Lynn cut a few flowers.

"Want to talk about what triggered your mishap?", Patricia asked.

Lynn looked at her, surprised she knew something did.

"Only if you want too", Patricia added.

Lynn then proceeded to tell Patricia everything. Never interrupting her once. Once Lynn was done, Patricia nodded.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. I wish there was something I could do then", Patricia said.

"I always had this feeling like I was failing my parents. I didn't and don't want to fail Roman", Lynn said.

"You aren't", Patricia replied.

"He's disappointed in me for what I did and I don't blame him", Lynn said.

Roman cleared his throat as he approached.

"Well hello there", his mom smiled.

Roman returned it.

"Can I have a moment alone with Lynn, mom?", Roman asked.

"Of course.", his mom replied.

She looked at Lynn and touched her cheek gently.

"Tell him", she whispered, before disappearing inside.

"Lynn…", he started.

"Ro…", she said.

They both chuckled.

"You go first", she said.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. I never want to make you feel like you aren't good enough. You are. I was just afraid that my parents would tell me to find someone else. If they would have, I would have left with you", he said.

She smiled and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry too, but I also should tell you why I did what I did. I just hope you'll still love me after", she said.

He chuckled.

"There is nothing you can say or do to make me stop loving you", he replied.

She hoped that was true. They sat down on some benches and she told him everything. He could feel his anger growing at her dad.

He stood and paced.

"Rome?", she asked.

"How could he? I'm just shocked, you know. Also, neither of them is invited to our wedding", he said.

She smiled. He sat back down and took her hands.

"You will never have to worry about them again. Promise", he said.

"And what of Sasha?", Lynn asked.

"On her way home, back to her parents. They are extremely pissed by the way", Roman smirked.

Lynn shrugged. He laughed softly.

"I know. How about we take the weekend off and go to the beach house. Do some shopping too", he said.

"You have a beach house?", Lynn asked.

"I thought I told you, but yeah. What do you say?", he asked.

"Hell yeah", she replied before kissing him.

He laughed against her lips.

"I love seeing you smile.", he said.

He couldn't wait to propose to her. To make her his wife and Queen of Ruby. To one day help her become a mother to his future heir.

"Just us, or can we invite?", she asked, cutting him from his thoughts.

"I mean, depends who", he replied.

She shrugged.

"Just the usual. Liam and Seth, Dean and Peyton. Maybe your cousin and his wife.", she said.

"Sounds good. The house is big enough", he replied.

She nodded.

"I'm going to go tell them", she said, kissing him quickly before running out of the garden.

He sighed happily.


	25. Chapter 25-Beach House

Before they left for their trip. Roman took his brother to the jewelry store.

"So, what are we doing here?", Rosey asked.

He was sure he already knew the answer to that, but wanted Roman to say it.

"I want to ask her to marry me. I know we don't even have a year together, but, I know she is the one.", Roman replied.

Rosey smiled.

"Well, that's all I need to know. Let's see some rings", his brother said.

* * *

Lynn was done packing when Roman came back. He smiled when he saw her.

"Where have you been?", she asked.

He kissed her.

"Just went on a quick shopping trip with my brother.", he replied.

"He doesn't want to go to the beach with us?", she asked.

"No, but he does want us to enjoy ourselves.", he replied.

She nodded.

"All packed?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Peyton packed up for her and Dean. My brother is also packed. Its why I asked where you were. You didn't take him with you", Lynn said.

"My cousins also say sorry, their ladies can't make it. A family thing came up with each", Roman said.

Lynn shrugged.

"Next time", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Once they got to the beach house, Lynn couldn't believe how big it was.

"Plenty of rooms and space so we aren't in each other's faces", Roman whispered.

"Love it", she replied.

They each got off. Dean, Seth, and Liam helping take down the bags. Jimmy and Jey as well.

"Man, I love coming to this place. Private beach all to ourselves", Jimmy said.

"Should we rest up or maybe go get some groceries for the weekend first?", Dean asked.

"I could eat", Lynn replied.

"Me too", Peyton seconded.

"Then its settled. Lynn and I can go shopping, while you guys settle in", Roman said.

"Alright, just watch your backs", Dean said, after Peyton bumped him.

She knew he would be against letting them go without a guard. She had spoken about it to him, letting him know that sometimes his friend needed a little space.

Every bone and fiber in his body was telling him to take back his words, but he knew Peyton was right.

"Did Dean just let us go by ourselves without fighting us?", Lynn asked.

Peyton winked.

"Go before he changes his mind", Peyton said.

Lynn and Roman didn't hesitate. Getting closer to the town and finding a store, they walked in hand in hand. Lynn noticed that Roman had put a hat on and hid his hair under it.

* * *

Dean was pacing.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let them go without someone. It was stupid of me. Someone could recognize them and follow them back or worse. We won't even know it because we are here", Dean rambled.

Peyton smiled at him. She held her hand out to him and he stopped, taking it and sitting beside her.

"They will be fine.", she whispered, before kissing his cheek.

He sighed and nodded.

* * *

Seth and Liam were on the couch, Seth straddling Liam. Liam's hands squeezing Seth's ass. Seth would grind against Liam and his boyfriend would growl and bit his lip.

"That car ride was too long", Liam whispered.

Seth panted and nodded. Liam rested his forehead against Seth's.

"I love you, Seth", Liam whispered.

Seth smiled.

"I love you too, baby", he replied.

"And yes, when Lynn moves here with Roman and becomes Queen, I will move in with you. I will scream it from the top of a mountain how much I love you", Liam whispered, looking Seth in his eyes.

"You would?", he asked.

Liam nodded with a smile, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I would", he replied.

Seth connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Liam stood as Seth wrapped his legs around Liam's waist.

* * *

Once Lynn and Roman were done, they were driving back home. Lynn spotted a tattoo shop.

"Oh, we should get matching tattoos", she said.

Roman chuckled.

"Sounds good", he nodded.

"I'm serious. Why not?", she asked.

He looked over at her.

"I mean, you really want too, we can check it out. See if there is anything you like", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Tomorrow?", she asked.

"We can do that", he replied.

She leaned over and kissed him. When they got back to the house, Roman noticed a car. He saw Lynn get excited.

"They are here", she said.

"Who?", he asked.

"Corey and Mella. I invited them. They were there when I told everyone else and I felt bad not including them.", she said.

Roman nodded as Lynn rushed off the car and hugged Corey. He squeezed the steering wheel before getting off himself and saying hello.

"Here, I can help you", Corey said to him.

Roman nodded as he made his way to the back. Grabbing bags and going inside. Lynn went over to Roman and squeezed his arm.

"Are you mad they are here?", she asked.

He met her eyes.

"Are you happy they're here?", he asked.

She nodded. He smiled.

"Then no, baby. You are allowed to invite who you want. Show them to a room", he said.

She nodded and turned. He quickly caught her arm and pulled her back in.

"Far, far from our room", he whispered.

"You got it", she replied, her hand snaking down his back and grabbing a handful of his ass.

He licked his lips as she moved away from him.

"Playing with fire, woman", he shouted after her.

She giggled. Corey had heard and after she showed them to their room, he stopped Lynn.

"Did I hear him threaten you?", he asked.

He had heard the playing with fire comment. Carmella chuckled.

"Just with hot sex", Carmella said.

Corey made a face and both women laughed. Liam came around the corner.

"Hey, heard you two were here", he said, kissing Mella on her cheek before doing his handshake with Corey.

"I don't think the big guy likes it, but I don't care", Corey said.

"Corey, cut it out", Mella said.

Corey held his hands up. Liam chuckled.

"We on for a run tomorrow morning?", Liam asked.

Corey nodded.

"Can I can come? Its been awhile since I've gotten a good run in", Lynn said.

"Sure", Liam replied.

Lynn showed Mella and Corey their room.

"This house is huge", Mella said.

"You have no idea. On the other side of this wall, there is a whole other house", Lynn said.

"Where are you and big man sleeping?", Corey asked.

"Upstairs, in the master suite", Lynn replied.

He nodded.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours, so if you guys want to take a quick nap, go for it", Lynn said.

They both nodded as Lynn closed the door to their room. She made her way to the kitchen where Roman was getting everything ready. Jimmy and Jey were outside heating up the grill.

"Liam, Corey, and I are going for a run tomorrow morning. Want to come with?", she asked.

Roman shook his head no.

"Corey is like a brother to me. At least try to get along with him", Lynn said.

"I am trying. From the moment I met him, but he's the one throwing jabs and side remarks. Like he knows something I don't.", Roman said.

Lynn nodded.

"I'm sorry, I will talk to him about that", Lynn said.

"For now its best I stay on the opposite side of where he is", Roman said.

"Okay", she agreed.

He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

The next morning, Lynn met up with her brother and Corey. They jogged along the beach and occasionally stopped to take in the view of the sunset.

"Man, this place is beautiful. Don't tell big man I said that", Corey said.

"Can you stop doing that", Lynn said, as they walked back towards the house.

"I'm just messing around, you know that", Corey replied.

"But he doesn't. I really want you two to get along.", she said.

Corey nodded.

"Alright. I will try to keep my comments to myself. I just want you happy is all", Corey said.

Lynn stopped and faced him.

"What made you think I wasn't? I love him, Corey. Am I making sacrifices for him? Yes, but he does the same for me.", Lynn said.

"But your sacrifices are just a little bit bigger.", Corey pointed out.

"Big, small, it doesn't matter. I know that if I asked him to walk away from the crown, he would. Just like I am willing to change to be his Queen. Now that is the end of that. Respect my boyfriend, please", Lynn said.

Liam smiled proudly at her. His sister had always had a voice, but it just got a little more confident since being with Roman. Which he liked a lot.

"Now that we cleared things up, race you both back to the house", Liam said, before taking off.

Lynn and Corey looked at each other before running after him. As she was up ahead, she could feel Corey grab onto her shirt and pull her back.

He lifted her and swung her around before running ahead.

"You cheat", she shouted after him.

He laughed. She stopped when she saw Roman on the steps.

"Hey, good morning my love", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Good morning", he replied.

Corey and Liam made their way inside. Roman had seen the way Corey liked to touch Lynn back when they were at the castle, and he didn't like it.

Then he came out to greet her, and noticed the way he tugged on her shirt, revealing too much skin for Corey. Roman would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous, but he was.

"Can we talk?", he asked her.

Lynn nodded.

"Can we walk by the water?", she asked.

He nodded and they both removed their shoes. Lucky for them, the water was always warm here.


End file.
